This Life
by superimperfection
Summary: Set 7 months after "Feeling Good" ended, Joey and Lauren now dealing the a baby, careers and keeping their relationship alive, can they cope? or will it all come crashing down..
1. Chapter 1

This Life - Sequel to "Feeling Good"

_Chapter 1_

A very pregnant Lauren waddled through the busy square on a Wednesday afternoon, carrying plenty of shopping bags, of course filled up with baby stuff. It wasn't long till their first born was due, roughly 1 month left.

"Lauren Branning!" she turned to see her dad walking towards her.

"Sup dad?" feeling pretty exhausted, sighing as her dad was now delaying her.

"Babe your pregnant, you shouldn't be carrying all this, give em over" taking the bags from her hands, walking towards number 30 where Lauren and Joey had set up home.

"Thanks dad, see you later" pecking his cheek as he returned to the car lot.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren sat down on the sofa, feeling very fat and tired. This baby was exhausting her and it wasn't even here yet.

Placing her hands protectively over her large tummy, rubbing it softly as she felt the baby moving.

"Are you having a little party in there?" she whispered towards her belly, feeling the baby move again.

"You're going to be a troublemaker" feeling the side of her bump, as the baby kicked out, getting back up off the sofa to unpack the shopping.

Joey & Max had the car lot business running very well, selling more cars now than every before. It had once again become a proper family business just like It did when Bradley was alive.

"I could kill that daughter of mine" Max expressed, rubbing his hand over his head catching Joey's attention.

"What's Lauren done now?" Joey replied looking up from his paperwork intrigued.

"Caught her carrying like 10 shopping bags, she was struggling I could see it in her face" sitting down in his chair.

"I told her to take it easy, but you know Lauren she doesn't listen to anybody, can I go early, check she's okay?" standing up from his desk, pulling on his grey blazer.

"Sure of course, Joe you don't need to ask it's your business too now son" Max replied smiling at his son in law.

"Catch you later Max" Joey now making his way home, anxious to see if Lauren was alright.

"Hey babe, where are you?" shouting into the hallway as he shut the front door behind him.

Hearing no reply, he made his way into the living room, spotting Lauren asleep on the sofa, her arms wrapped around her stomach in a protective manner. He sighed bending down brushing the hair away from her face. Moving his hand down to her tummy, he felt the baby kick.

"Hey baby, daddy's home" pressing his lips to the bump as the baby continued to kick away, laughing as he felt the baby moving around like there was no tomorrow.

"How did I know you were home aye?" Lauren mumbled from her sleep, peeling her eyes open, as she watched Joey interacting with the bump.

"Baby is kicking away" his ear now pressed against it.

"I know, the baby seems to kick hard when you're around, it's like she knows her daddy is there" she replied, waiting for Joey to pick up on what she just said. Lauren had been to the hospital with Tanya earlier that morning as Joey had to work. They had decided to find out the sex of the baby, Lauren wanting to surprise him as he couldn't be there himself.

"Wait did you just say she?" his eyes locking with Lauren's, pulling her into a passionate kiss, letting his tongue dip inside of her mouth, only to be broken apart as the baby kicked again.

"God, she really is a daddy's girl" Lauren giggled, thinking the baby wanted Joey to focus all his attention on her.

"That's my girl" he whispered, pulling Laurens top up exposing the bump and kissing it all over.

"Can't believe were having a girl, she is going to be just like you" glancing between the bump and Lauren, noticing small tears fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Just, you're going to be an amazing dad" she choked out between tears.

"And you're going to be an amazing mummy" he replied kissing her tear stained lips softly.

"Right, bath for you mummy, come on" pulling Lauren up off the sofa, leading her up the stairs for a relaxing bath. He would usually get in with her, but her protruding bump took up a lot of room.

Lauren lay in the bath, washing the water over her bump, the only time she saw her feet was in the bath when they were rested up on the end of the tub, other than that she hadn't seen her feet for months the bump covering it over.

"Joey" she shouted, her voice echoing around the bathroom.

"Sup babe?" popping his head around the door.

"I can't reach my feet" bursting out into fits of laughter, as he watched her trying to wash her feet.

"Oh dear, right let me at them" Washing her feet with the flannel, watching Lauren squirm slightly as he tickled her feet.

"Can't wait till this little madam arrives" his hand brushing over her naked bump.

"Me too, we need to think of a name" she replied clutching his hand as he went to move away.

"Stay with me?" she whispered blushing with embarrassment as she wanted him to keep her company.

"Of course baby" kissing her porcelain cheek softly sitting at the side of the bath tub.

"You know you have never looked as beautiful as now, carrying our baby" his hand brushing down her wet hair.

"I have never loved you more than now" she replied, his heart melting at her sentiment.

The evening set in after a tiring day. Joey and Lauren curled up on the sofa, her head resting on his chest. They had been discussing baby names for their little girl. They still couldn't decide, only whittling it down to two names to choose from. Lauren wanted a name that was different that had meaning. Agreeing to wait till the baby was born to see what name suited her most.

"I bet our little girl looks exactly like you" he murmured his chin resting on her head, the breathing almost in sync.

"I bet she has your smile" she replied, her fingers brushing along his lips.

"I bet she has your beautiful eyes" kissing her forehead softly.

"I love that she will be half of me and half of you" snuggling closer to Joey, who smirked at her response.

**"I love that she will be all ours"** he replied, his hand protectively resting over his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren was nearing her due date by the second. The weeks coming around so fast, now left with only a week.

Joey had put her on complete bed rest, knowing the baby was due any day, but of course Lauren didn't listen and was around the house doing whatever jobs she could find to occupy her time. Finding odd bits of ironing and tidying which didn't result in her feeling completely exhausted.

Feeling rather claustrophobic after being stuck in doors, Lauren decided a short walk around the square wouldn't do her or the baby any harm. Wrapping her body up warmly in her coat and scarf she headed out the door. Feeling the crisp winter breeze hit her face, she took a deep breath.

"Ah nice to be out" rubbing her tummy softly as she began to waddle around to the gardens. Spotting Lucy out the corner of her eye, she moved a little quicker to get out of her sight. Sitting down on the bench, she closed her eyes feeling the strong sun beating down on her eyelids.

Little to her knowledge, Joey had been standing in the car lot office watching her. Smiling as she planned her great escape well. Walking out the meet her after she went out of view, he walked over to the bench, stepping in front of the light shading her face from the sun.

Lauren opened her eyes, feeling her face cooling down as the sun no longer lingered on it.

"Damn" she muttered under her breath, "Daddy found us bub" rubbing her bump again.

"You Mrs are meant to be in bed" crossing his arms waiting for her sarcastic response which was bound to happen.

"And you are meant to be working stalker?" she snapped back, trying to conceal a smirk.

"I wouldn't have to be a stalker if my wife did as she was told for once!" he replied sitting down on the bench next to her.

"It was all baby's idea, she wanted to escape" chuckling as Joeys jaw dropped open.

"You cannot blame our unborn child on your misbehaviour, I'm telling her that one when she's older" he stated, doing Lauren's famous eye rolling just to annoy her.

"Who would believe you, I'd just flutter my eyes and they will all believe me, it works well enough on you anyways" she replied, entwining her fingers with his.

"Not always, like now for instance I'm taking you back home, come on up!" standing up, his hand reached out to pull up a large Lauren.

"Lauren?" waiting for her to take hold of his hand.

"Joey, my waters have broke" her eyes glancing up to his, meeting his shocked expression then back down to her bump.

Joey bent down, seeing the wet patch that had form on her leggings, standing up he pulled out his mobile dialling Tanya's number.

"Tan, its Joey, Lauren's waters have broken I'm driving her to the hospital meet us there" snapped his phone shut, gently lifting Lauren up from the wet bench, helping her over to his car.

"Oh my god my seats" he blurted out, resulting in Lauren slapping his arm.

"I'm having your freaking baby like now and your worried about your seats!" she proclaimed, climbing into the back of his Audi.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, your right of course, but you can pay for them to get cleaned" smirking as Lauren did not find his comment in the slightest funny.

"Better start driving Joe, before I decide to kill you and drive myself" she screeched, the contractions beginning, Joey leaping into the front seat, switching on his engine leaving the square.

Arriving at the hospital in record timing, Joey hopped out the car, helping Lauren out and picking up the bags.

"Hi, Lauren Branning, baby coming now" Joey spluttered out, feeling rather breathless.

"Take a deep breath sir, Lauren? I will just get a wheelchair and take you to a room" the nurse stated, finding a wheelchair seconds later.

"Joey pull it together babe" Lauren chuckled before another wave of contractions set in.

"Got it, let's go have a baby, baby" kissing her forehead and wheeling her to the delivery room.

Not long after, Tanya, Max, Abi and Alice arrived at the hospital. Rushing into their room, Lauren was laid on the bed breathing in gas and air as pain relief.

"Mummy's here babe" Tanya running over to her daughter, brushing her sweaty hair from her face.

"Deep breaths honey" Tanya doing the motion breathing with Lauren.

Joey went to step away from the bed side, Laurens hand shooting forward grabbing his arm.

"You don't go anywhere, you got me pregnant so you're staying for the whole bloody thing" she said through gritted teeth trying to manage the pain.

Max and the two girls bursting into laughter at Laurens bluntness at Joey.

"Babe you're going to break my hand if you don't ease up" he replied kissing her cheek softly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were the one with the baby coming out of it" she screeched sarcastically, the pain becoming more evident than ever.

"She's in labour and can still crack out a sarcastic comment" Joey said to Max, making him laugh even more.

"Hi Lauren, I'm back to see how dialated you are honey" the midwife walking over to her bedside.

"Sorry guys, going to have to ask you all to wait outside except daddy of course" slipping on her gloves preparing to check Lauren out.

"Sure, sure good luck baby, we love you" Tanya chimed, ushering the other Brannings out the door.

"Well Lauren looks as if you're ready to start pushing this baby out" the midwife pushing the button on the wall which alerted a few others midwife to help with the birth. As they all set up the equipment around Lauren, the head midwife told Lauren to start pushing.

"That's it Lauren, deep breath and push"

Lauren pushing down, Joey clinging tightly onto her hand. As she collapsed back exhausted.

"And one more Lauren, think this is the one" she said.

Lauren screamed giving one final push, her body releasing the baby. Laurens head dropped back onto the pillow as she let out a huge breath she didn't realise she had held.

The piercing cry of their new born filling the room. Joey's eyes focused on the new baby, who had been passed to the midwife to clean and wrap up in a blanket. She was crying, the sound each parents wanted to hear as their baby entered the world.

"Where is she?" Laurens eyes scattering across the room as the midwife brought the baby over to the couple.

"Well she is gorgeous" placing the baby onto Laurens chest, the little girl instantly snuggling closer to her mother's warm body.

"Hello baby" Lauren kissing the top of her head softly, noticing their baby already had quite a lot of dark brown hair.

"Joey we have a baby" she whispered, tears streaming down her face, Joey leaning down to kiss his daughters little head.

"She's perfect just like I dreamed" he replied, his eyes welling up with tears, pulling Lauren and their daughter closer to his body.

It was that moment, as the three of them sat quietly. Joey and Lauren exchanging glazes to each other, then down at their daughter. She was finally here after a long, tiring wait she was finally here. More beautiful than either could have imagined. Her features exactly like Lauren's, big brown eyes that fluttered open occasionally.

"Want to hold her?" Lauren holding the baby out to Joey, who took her into his strong arms. She fitted into them perfectly.

"Daddy's got you" he whispered his lips resting on her tiny forehead.

Glancing up as they heard the door opening, the rest of family peaking their heads around the doors.

"Can we come in" Tanya whispered noticing her first granddaughter was asleep.

"Of course" Joey replied walking carefully over to Max and Tanya, "Hey baby, this is your nanny and granddad" passing the little girl over to Tanya. Max brushing his finger down her soft cheeks.

"Oh Lauren, she is perfect" Tanya choked out, Max rubbing her back gently.

"We have a niece!" Abi and Alice hugging each other, then hugging their siblings.

"So what is her name?" Abi chirped up. Lauren looking over at Joey nodding for him to tell them the name.

Picking her back up out of Tanya's hold and walking over to the bed with Lauren.

"Her name is Grace Beau Branning" he replied, kissing her daughter again.

"That is beautiful honey" Max wrapping his arms around Tanya, "How did you come up with her name?" he quizzed.

"Well she's our saving Grace, so grace fitted perfectly, then Beau is French for beautiful, and she is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen, it kind of fitted together" Lauren replied, stroking Grace's head lightly.

"We already have nicknames for her" Joey chuckled, remembering his discussion with Lauren over what was the better nickname.

"I want to call her Boo short for Beau, then I'm calling her beautiful all the time" smirking down at Lauren.

"She is so going to be a daddy's girl" Lauren replied rolling her eyes at Joey who was cooing over his baby girl.

"That's so cute" Alice said watching her brother so intently as he interacted with his first born.

"Can we Aunties have a hold please? We are dying here" Abi reaching out to hold the baby, taking her into her arms, Alice dying to have a hold too.

"Hey boo, we are you aunty Abi and aunty Alice" watching baby Grace wriggling in her blanket.

The young couple sat together on the hospital bed, watching their closest loved ones with Grace. She had already won them over and she was only an hour old. Lauren leaning her head against Joey's chest, she felt him sigh contently.

**"I'm so proud of you"** he whispered, so only she could hear.

"_Thank you for loving me so much_" she replied, her eyes looking up to meet his.

**"Thank you for making it so easy to love you"** kissing her lips softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.1 - Sorry its short, I am going out, but didn't not want to post a chapter tonight! A longer one tomorrow I promise!

Lauren was released home from hospital the following day. Joey taking extra care when driving back to the square. Pulling up outside number 30, Joey ran round to open the door for Lauren, and then unclipped the car seat with Grace in.

Lauren dropped down on the sofa exhausted, Joey placing the car seat down in front of her.

"Come on then Boo" Reaching down and picking her daughter up, laying her against her chest. Stroking her soft hair, with her fingers tips, Grace stirring under the delicate touch of her mum.

"This is your home Gracey" Joey commented sitting down next to Lauren, as Grace's eyes fluttered open, staring at Joey.

"Look at her watching you" Lauren chuckled, watching Grace never loosing eye contact with Joey.

"That's because she knows I'm her daddy" kissing Grace's little nose softly.

"You two are defiantly going to team up against me" Lauren nudging Joey playfully, rolling her eyes at Joey, who took barely any notice of her.

"Can you take her?, I need a bath" Lauren passing a wide awake Grace to Joey.

"Want me to sit in the bathroom with you?" he quizzed as Lauren got up to leave.

"No its fine I just want to relax, you stay here with Boo" tiredly walking up the stairs.

"Love you" he called after her, waiting for her reply.

"Love you more" she replied, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Lauren emerged herself in the full bath tub. The hot water soaking over her deflated body. She sighed staring down at her stomach, which was now flatter, only excess baby weight. Her hand grazed over her tummy where 24 hours ago Grace had been. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, Lauren burst into tears, trying desperately to silence her cries and sobs, wiping fiercely at the tears that streamed her cheeks. She felt stupid, she had been desperate for her daughter to arrive, but now she was here she missed the feeling of her growing baby in her body, providing a protective shelter.

Standing up out the bath, Lauren walked to the full length mirror that sat in the corner of the bathroom. Letting her towel drop from her body, she stared at her naked figure in the mirror. Her body had changed so much. 9 months ago she was the slim, then over the coming months she had watched her body grow bigger and bigger until she was huge, now overnight she had reduced rapidly in size again. Groaning at the excess weight that was around her tummy she began crying again. Grabbing the towel and wrapping it tightly around her body no longer wanting to look at it.

"Babe, you okay in there" Joey's voice heavy with worry, knocking lightly on the door again.

"I'm fine Joey" she replied bluntly not wanting him to see her in this state.

"Are you sure? I can hear you crying, unlock the door babe" his head resting on the door.

"No, I said I'm fine Joey" hearing him sigh, his footsteps descend down the stairs.

She hated being so blunt with him, but he would only say she looks beautiful and that everything is fine, when she felt the complete opposite. Unlocking the door, she crept over to their bedroom shutting it behind her. Finding the baggiest clothing she could to hide her figure, she rested her head in her hands, taking a deep breath and going downstairs.

"What was that all about Lo?" Joey hearing her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing, like I said I'm fine" plastering on a fake smile, glancing into the basinet at a sleeping Grace.

"Lauren, babe it's me I can tell when you're lying" pulling her into his embrace.

Lauren deciding to give up with the facade, broke down in tears, Joey holding her even closer keeping her upright, her legs quivering as if they were to give out on her.

"Baby, talk to me" he murmured stroking her back softly trying to soothe her. Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled her into his lap.

"You will say I'm being stupid" she choked, trying to get her words together.

"I would never say that, if your upset I want to know why" brushing the tear stained hair from her face.

"I just feel so overwhelmed" she replied, not wanting to say how she felt about her body hoping Joey wouldn't push for more.

"Oh baby, you're going to feel that way, I feel it too I promise, but we have a gorgeous little girl, everything is going to be fine, we will do it together" kissing her cheek, seeing a small smile sweep her face.

"She is beautiful isn't she" she smirked, feeling smug, their daughter was absolutely gorgeous.

"She's our Beau" he replied, "Just like your my Beau" turning her head towards his face, kissing her lips softly.

"Can we just snuggle for a bit, do the other stuff later" she sniffed against his warm chest.

"Snuggling sounds good babe, let me get Grace" picking her up from the cot, laying her on his chest and sitting back down next to Lauren. Opening his arm out, pulling her body into his, so she could rest her head next to Grace.

_"Love you baby"_ kissing Grace's head.

**"She loves you too**" he whispered, their daughter curling closer to them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.1

"Grace please sleep baby" Lauren groaned after being woken up for the 3rd time.

"Mummy's tired gorgeous" kissing her daughters head, trying to rock her gently to sleep. The overwhelming feeling taking over once again, she placed Grace into her cot hoping she would sleep by herself.

Lauren climbed back into bed, only hearing slight sniffles from Grace. Joey's side of the bed still cold, as he hadn't finished work at R&R. Finally the room went silent as Grace drifted back off to sleep, Lauren sighing deeply as she let herself go back to sleep again.

The clock signalled 3am, Joey arriving home after a long shift at work. Opening the bedroom as quietly as he could, he crept into their bedroom. Glancing over to the bed, Lauren was laid on his side, his pillow wrapped in her arms firmly, he smiled, it was her sign of missing him. Walking over to the cot he picked up Grace, holding her closer to his chest, Grace instantly snuggling into him.

"Hey baby" kissing her little head, he hated being away from Lauren and Grace at night, he wasn't there to protect them and this made him feel uneasy.

Placing Grace back into her cot, he undressed and climbed into bed. Shifting Lauren over softly so he could lay on his side, then pulling her back onto his chest. His hands trailed down her back, stopping at her waist. She was once again wearing a huge t-shirt that covered her slim body. She had been doing this since the day they brought Grace Home which was over a month ago. He was used to Lauren not wearing any clothing in bed, and when she did it was usually her underwear. Sighing he let his hands drift to the skin showing between her shorts and the top. She hadn't been naked, or in her underwear in front of him for a while.

Lauren stirred from her sleep, feeling Joey's fingers on her skin; she sat upright, tugging her top down over her body forcing Joey to remove his hands.

"Hey your home" she quickly said, trying to distract him from what she just did.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you" pulling her closer to him again.

"Get some sleep yeah" she replied, rolling out of his embrace onto her side of the bed, he watched as she firmly wrapped the duvet over herself so only her head was showing. Furrowing his brow, Joey knew she was being distant with him, barely any contact a few kisses here and there but nothing more. Sighing he slid back down under the duvet, rolling over so he was facing the cot, his eyes drooping as the tiredness took over.

The following morning, Lauren was changing in their bedroom. Standing in front of the mirror in just her underwear, she studied herself in disgust. Lauren looked at herself, she thought she looked fat. This was far from it, Lauren had practically lost most of her baby weight, shedding from her body faster than anyone had thought. She may had looked big when she was pregnant but this was due to the fact she had a small frame in the first place.

She glanced at the door handle watching it drop down as someone was about to walk in.

"NO" she screeched throwing herself at the door, so it slammed shut.

"Babe, its just me, let me in" Joey shouted from the other side of the door.

"Joey I'm changing" she replied bluntly.

"Babe I've seen you naked and in your underwear millions of times, open up" the door handle dipping again.

"I SAID NO" practically screaming, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't shout at me Lauren" the hurt in Joey's voice clear as day.

This broke her heart further, she didn't mean to be horrible to him, and she was ashamed of her body and knew he wouldn't understand. Deciding to give in she unlocked the bedroom door. She didn't want him thinking she was mad at him.

Sitting back on the bed, she watched him enter the room, Grace in his arms before putting her in the cot. He sighed, brushing his hands through his hair, bending down in front of Lauren. Placing one hand on her knee he used the other to tip her chin up so she had to look him in the eye.

"Talk to me" was all he said, wanting the truth from her.

"You will think I'm stupid" she muttered under her breath wanting to break their eye contact knowing he would convince her to say.

"I would never think your stupid, your feelings matter more to me than anything" he replied, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm fat Joey" she choked out, breaking down into tears, her hands flying straight up to cover her face.

"Is this what it has been all about Lo?" he questioned, trying to uncover her eyes.

"uh huh" tears still streaming from her face.

"Oh baby, you really have no idea do you? You have no idea how absolutely beautiful you are" taking her hands away from her face.

"See I knew you would say this, you don't understand" getting up from her sitting position and standing in front of the mirror. Joey watched her, how her eyes gazed up her body, the look of disgust sweeping across her face.

"Don't look at yourself like that" he commented, getting up and standing behind him.

"I can't help it, I'm so fat and ugly" her hands moving down her body.

"Look at me" she turned around to face Joey.

"Lauren, you're so far from being fat it is ridiculous, and babe you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, well your even with our beautiful little girl" winking at her, pulling her into his chest.

"Can't you see how amazing you are, you had a baby over a month ago and you have practically gone back down to size" his fingers combing through her long brown hair trying to soothe her.

"I doubt that" she muttered.

"I know how I can show you" walking over to the wardrobe pulling out Laurens famous skinny black jeans.

"Put these on" he handed her the jeans.

"Joey, I won't fit into them, they are a size 10, are you trying to make me feel worse?" she replied watching Joey for a response.

"Lauren I would never make you feel bad about yourself, you know that, so put them on" sitting down on the bed watching her unzip the jeans and slide them on.

Lauren watched in amazement as she pulled the jeans up her legs, surprised they even fit over her thighs, she then pulled the zip back up. Standing in the mirror her eyes popped open as she turned around seeing that her jeans fit her perfectly.

"Told you" standing back up off of the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lauren didn't pull away this time, much to his surprise.

"Your letting me touch you" he whispered into her ear.

"Maybe you could touch me a little bit more on the bed" she replied, turning her body to face his, a smirk sweeping across her face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" not wanting to push her further than he had today.

"What's that your always say to me? Lauren you're always ready" winking at him playfully hoping he caught onto the double meaning.

"Cheeky" pressing his lips onto hers, pulling her down onto the bed with him.

Kissing her more passionately, his lips battled for the dominance of the kiss. His tongue playing with hers. Leaving her swollen lips he began kissing down her neck, Lauren arching back so he could reach more.

"I want you to undress me" pulling his face up to meet hers.

"I can't think of anything better" he replied, switching their positions so she was now straddling him.

Pulling her top over her head, he kissed over her chest, his hands reaching around to unhook her bra, letting it drop down on the floor next to her top. His mouth attacking her breasts, sucking playfully as he listened to her moan in satisfaction. Standing up with her legs wrapped around his waist, he lay her down on the bed. Kissing down from her breasts, passed her stomach to the top of her jeans. Slowly unbuttoning then unzipping, her pulled them from her legs leaving just her knickers. He carried on his trail of kisses up the inside of her thigh closing in on her mound. Placing kisses on the material covering it, he then removed them discarding them to the side. His lips going back to her sex. He felt her wriggly under his touch, before moving back up her body.

Throwing his shirt off, and practically jumping out of his jeans and boxers. He rolled over Lauren so she was back on top of him.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" his hands smoothing over her skin, feeling the wet of her mound on his growing erection.

She shook her head lightly blushing as she felt his erection harden.

"Tell me your beautiful" he whispered to him, wanting her to conceur her fear of herself

"Tell me your beautiful Lo" brushing a single hair behind her ear.

Lauren took a deep breath, "I'm beautiful" she whispered, watching Joey smile ear to ear, as he pulled her face down so he could kiss her.

Lauren smiled, she had done it.

Grazed her crutch over his, hearing him release a sexual grunt. She lowered herself on top of his length, gasping as she did, Joey tightening his grip on her waist as he thrust into her.

"Fuck Lauren" moaning out of pleasure.

Lauren tipped her head back, reaching her peak, calling out his name as she did so, Joey falling behind her seconds later grunting into the bed sheets.

Climbing off of him, she lay next to him, trying to catch her breath.

"Holy moly" bursting into laughter, "That was amazing" she said, rolling into his chest.

Grace stirred from her sleep making gurgling noises, catching the attention of Joey and Lauren.

**"Doing that is how we got Boo**" making Lauren laugh again.

_"Tell you what, so worth it_" she replied.

**"Totally worth it".**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.1

Lauren awoke feeling so much better about herself. Since the day she said let Joey know how she felt, her attitude towards herself got better, now a month later she was better than ever. Hoping out of bed and having a swift shower before the day ahead. Letting the water wash over her body, her long hair soaking in the warm water, it felt good, no better than good amazing. She no longer washed in disgust at herself, she loved the way her body looked now. Her curves even more defined than before and she even had more of a glow. It was all down to Joey, he could make her feel a millions pounds at any time of the day.

Wrapping a towel around her body she walked back into the bedroom, leaning over the cot to see Grace was still asleep. Changing into her normal clothes, she sat in front of the mirror combing her hair, she liked this time of the morning when it was peaceful she could be alone with her thoughts, it would be a matter of minutes when either Joey or Grace stirred, so enjoying the final moments of alone time she hopped down to the kitchen shutting the door behind her and switching on the radio. Setting it to Heart Fm as they played the old school classics early, she began making the breakfast singing away to herself.

Joey stirred from his sleep, stretching and getting out of bed he made his way over to Grace, who just like her dad had woken up. Picking her up and placing her on his hip, Grace instantly snuggling to his chest.

"Were more alike than I thought Boo" kissing her hair which was rather long now, "Let's go find mummy" noticing the light sound of music pulsing through the house.

Walking down the stairs into the kitchen, he was hit with the glorious smell of a cooked breakfast and the beautiful sound of Lauren singing. Smiling he closed the door behind him gaining the attention of Lauren, who blushed as she was once again caught out singing.

"No please carry on we love your singing don't we Boo" Joey winked at her, causing her to blush again. It was funny, they had been together so long yet he still had that affect over her.

"How about no" she replied poking her tongue out, and serving up breakfast.

"Give Grace here so you can eat" Joey passing their feather light daughter over.

"Who would of thought that we would be here like this today" breaking the silence whilst feeding Grace.

"It's kind of been a whirlwind romance aye" he replied.

"I wouldn't change it for the world" she quickly interjected.

"Me neither, how about a day out today just the three of us?" Clearing his plate and washing it up.

"Sounds perfect, Oh I used your car yesterday let me go fill up with petrol before we go" Passing over Grace to Joey and taking his keys.

"Won't be long, dress Boo in something nice" Pecking his cheek lightly.

"Love you" he called back.

"Love you more" shutting the front door behind her.

Joey had dressed Grace in a pretty blue pair of leggings with a white jumper dress with little bunnies on the front, he had even managed to put a small bow in her hair and finished her outfit with baby Uggs.

"I think daddy did good" tickling Grace lightly, as she giggled.

"Now where is your mummy?" pulling back the curtain to see if Lauren had pulled up yet.

Lauren had driven to the nearest petrol station, filling the tank up seen had she had used all of it yesterday, she jumped back in making her way back to the square. Stopping at a set of traffic lights she saw her phone flash up, Joey was probably wondering where she was. Pressing reject she pulled across the lights stopping at the junction waiting to turn. Her phoned flashed up again, this time she accepted the call.

"Joey I'm driving I'll be back in a minute"

"Okay I was getting worried is all" he replied.

"See you in a sec babe"

Seeing a chance to pull across Lauren took it, not knowing a speeding Lorry was coming the opposite way. Glancing to the right, she only had the chance to look once, pressing her foot hard onto the brake, the car screeched as it tried to halt.

"JOEY" she screamed as the lorry still doing 60mph slammed hard into the side of the Audi, turning it on a 360 before it rolled over.

"Lauren babe? LAUREN ARE YOU THERE?"

The car was laid on its head, smoking pouring from the bonnet. Lauren's head pressed against the windscreen glass, blood pouring from a huge wound on her forehead.

Cars had come to a halt around the wreckage. The lorry now blocking the pathway barely damaged. The sound of sirens approaching and people screaming was all that could be heard. The ambulances arrived with the fire service, as they cut Lauren from the wreckage, she remained irresponsive. Loading her into the ambulance they made their way to the hospital with the hopes that she pulls through hanging in the balance.

Joey paced the living room, Lauren still wasn't answering her phone. He wasn't sure what to make of the phone call. The last he heard was her scream his name before the line went dead. Not being able to go anywhere as he had Grace, Joey called her phone one last time.

"Hello" the voice spoke

"Excuse me who is this? Why do you have my wife's phone?" Joey beginning to panic.

"Sir, your wife has had an accident on Main Street, I am a police officer, and she has been taken to Walford Hospital" police officer said.

"WHAT" Joey screeched waking Grace from her sleep abruptly.

Putting the phone down, he picked up Grace and his keys, running over to number 5. Banging on the door breathlessly until someone answered. Tanya opened the door shocked to see it was Joey making all the noise.

"Joey whats the matter?" he quizzed as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Its.. its Lauren shes had a car crash I need to go to the hospital" he blurted out, watching as Tanya's faced dropped.

"MAX" she shouted up the stairs as he appeared at the top.

"Babe what is it?" making his way down, too see Joey on the door step in tears, handing over Grace to Tanya.

"Laurens had a car crash you need to take me to the hospital" wiping the tears away fiercely as Max looked as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Let's go Joe" picking up his keys as they both made their way.

"What happened?" Max said breaking the silence.

"I don't know, one minute she was telling me she was nearly here, next I heard her scream, then I rang her phone and a police officer answered telling me everything" scratching his head anxiously.

"Oh shit, why is it always our family? It wasn't long ago since the last car crash, and the one before that" Max reminiscing his accident with Abi.

"What am I going to do?" Joey sobbed "If she doesn't make it what will I do" breaking down into full blown tears.

"We don't know how she is yet Joe, calm down were nearly here" trying to calm his frantic son-in-law down before he killed over with worry.

**"I can't live without her Max"**

**"I just can't"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.1

_"Time of death 11.21am"_

Standing in complete and utter shock, Joey's legs gave way, falling to the hard cold floor his mouth wide open as he took in what he just heard. Suddenly feeling an overwhelming sick sensation, he clutch his head in his head as the tears fell silently down his cheeks before breaking into full blow sobs. Cries of heartache and pain, his heart feeling as if it had been ripped from his chest, he was left lifeless.

...

Joey gasped, his body awaking with a jolt. His eyes swollen and dark from the tiredness and tears. Glancing to his left, he saw Max slouched on the seat next to him asleep. Looking to his right through the window into the room, Lauren lay connected to tubes and machines. One predominantly from her mouth supplying her the with oxygen she needed. Her beautiful face covered in cuts and dark bruises. A huge gash on her forehead which had been stitched back up.

His eyes grazing down her body, her arm in a cast and legs wrapped in bandages. Tears welled in his eyes once more, the love of his life in such a state, stuck in a coma for who knows how long, her life hanging in the balance.

Standing up from the stiff hospital chairs he walked into the room, reaching her side and grasping her soft hand within his. His fingers brushing over her wedding ring.

"Hey baby me again" he whispered, leaning in and kissing her bruised cheek.

"You would be so angry with me, if you saw what they have dressed you in" he chuckled trying to imagine Laurens sarcastic response.

"Come back to me yeah? Come back to us" tears falling from his face, not caring if anyone saw them.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed, never letting go of her hand and using the other to brush away stray hair from her face.

The nurse entered the room, breaking his trance from her face. Smiling weakly at her as she checked Lauren's vitals.

"Keep talking to her, she can probably hear you" the nurse said before leaving the room again.

"If you can hear me Lo we miss you, Grace misses her mummy" his fingers rubbing against the back of her hand.

Leaning his head on the edge of the bed, he began sobbing again, missing the sound of her voice, just missing everything about her.

Tanya and Abi arrived at the hospital, leaving Grace with Alice for the day. Meeting Max outside the room, they watched Joey silently crying, his hands moving from her face to her hands, the pain of no response stabbing him each time.

"How is he?" Tanya asked her eyes flicking from Joey to Lauren.

"Not good Tan, he won't leave her for longer than a few minutes, its killing him" he replied, rubbing her back softly.

"Well I just spoke to the doctor, her vitals are good, they are hoping she wakes soon" pulling Abi closer to her.

"Sooner rather than later, I don't think he can take much more" he replied.

Joey had decided that Grace should be brought to the hospital, not wanting to be away from his daughter too.

"There's my girl" Joey held out his arms as Alice walked into the ward with Grace.

"She's been an angel" Alice passing her over.

"Of course she has, wanna go see mummy Boo?" carrying Grace into Lauren's room.

Placing her on the side of the bed, Grace reached out to touch Lauren's face like she always did. Her tiny palm touching her mother's cheek.

"That's it Boo, that's mummy" kissing his daughters head lightly.

Grace reached out further, curling into Lauren's side instinctively, her little fingers gripping onto her bed gown. Joey watched as their daughter clung onto Lauren. She was missing her just as much as he was.

Watching Grace closely, his eyes flicked down to Lauren's hand. He watched as it moved slightly, her finger twitching gently. Her hand then moving, cupping Grace's legs and shifting her closer to her body.

Her eyes began to flicker, slowly opening, the bright lights streaming into her eyes causing them to shut and open again.

"Lauren?" he questioned, moving closer to the bed staring into her eyes.

Her eyes opened again, looking above before catching hold of Joey's. She stared for a moment, their eyes never shifting, as a small smile swept across her lips.

"NURSE" he shouted, catching the families attention as they rushed into the room following the nurse.

"Hello Lauren, I'm nurse Amber, you are in Walford General hospital, your family are here" Lauren nodding to the nurses words.

"I am going to get the doctor to come and check you over Lauren" she said before exiting the room.

"Hey baby, you've been away for too long" Joey kissed the back of her hand, picking up Grace from the bed and perching her on his hip.

"Long sleep" Lauren croaked, making the rest of the Brannings chuckle.

"Too long babe" Max called from the end of the bed.

"Gracey" she croaked again, Grace clapped her hands together softly.

"She missed you baby, so I have" Joey kissed her forehead, as the doctor came in.

"Hi guys, sorry going to have to ask you to wait outside while I examine Lauren" ushering the family to the waiting room. Laurens eyes filled with fear as she watched Joey leave her side.

"Don't panic baby, I'll be just outside" he called, as a wash of relief came over her face.

The doctor finished with Lauren 20 minutes later, exiting the room he called Joey into his office.

"Mr Branning, your wife had a lucky escape, from the car wreckage we are surprised she is alive. Unfortunately from examining Lauren, we notice she has no feeling in her legs, we are not sure whether this is just a precaution or long term damage" the colour from Joey's face dropping, "We won't know until she is better and we can see if she can move, I know this is a lot of news to take in Mr Branning but I must tell you to prepare for the worst"

"Yes of course, umm thank you" Joey shook his hand before walking straight into Lauren's room. She smiled instantly at him as he walked over to the bedside. Brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I love you" his whispered, his face finally close to hers for the first time in days.

"I love you more" she replied, her voice still hoarse.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Branning" tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, lifting her hand to brush away the tears from his cheeks. Leaning into her touch.

**"Joey.."** he opened his eyes looking intently at her.

_"Yeah baby"_

**"I can't feel my legs**"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.1

Joey sat in the hospital chair next to Lauren's head stroking her hair as she slept. She had broken down when the doctor came in to tell her about her legs. They weren't sure whether it's was temporary or permanent, causing Lauren to break down at the possibility of never walking again. Tired from hours of crying she had dozed off in an exhausted sleep.

Lauren stirred a few hours later, noticing Joey asleep in the chair with an awake Grace on his lap.

"Hi baby" she whispered stroking her daughters cheek.

Grace giggled at the contact reaching our for Lauren, her small fingers wriggling to touch her mummy.

Lauren struggled to move closer to pick up Grace, her legs still without feeling. Getting rather frustrated now, she finally edged over lifting a light Grace thankfully onto her lap.

Stroking her curly brown hair from her face, Lauren thought Grace had changed so much in the past few days. Her face seemed more defined, her nose replicating Joey's exactly. Her small brown eyes having that same cheeky glint. The small dimples on her cheek appearing every time she chuckled.

"Boo I love you" as her daughter snuggled into her chest, "No matter what" she whispered.

Seeing Grace wriggle against her side, she let her crawl down the bed. Grace crawled down from Laurens chest onto her stomach, giggling as Lauren tickled her. Carrying down the bed, her full weight went onto her legs.

"Ouch Boo" Lauren muttered, as she felt Grace's fingers dig in.

Looking down to where she was, Lauren noticed Grace was sitting on her legs. Reaching down she pulled the bed covers from her legs. Pinching her knee, she felt a sensation rush through her body. She could feel it, she could feel the slight twinge in her leg.

"Joey" she shook his body lightly, stirring from his sleep.

"What's wrong babe?" he questioned.

"I have some feeling in my legs" a small smile wiping her face.

"What?" Joeys face turning to complete shock.

"Grace gripped my leg and I felt it, so I pinched and I can feel something" smiling at her daughter then back to Joey.

"I knew you would, you can overcome anything" he whispered clamping his lips to hers, kissing her so passionately.

"You know what I'm looking forward to most when my legs get back to normal" raising her eyebrows waiting for his reply

"Umm what?" intrigued

Pulling Joeys head back to hers she whispered into his ear, "Wrapping them around your waist as you take me to bed" letting the words send tingles down his spine.

Joey blushed, god she was so sexy when she talked like that.

"Good use of your legs babe" he replied, his eyes burning into her with such desire.

She had been so brave through this whole experience, yet it never stopped her from being who she was, sexy and feisty.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty" his lips murmured against hers.

"Mmmhmm" kissing his lips again, before being interrupted by Grace who was desperate for their attention.

"Boo, mummy be coming home soon" picking up his daughter and throwing her into the air lightly, catching her without fail.

"Mama" she echoed in the air making Joey and Lauren look at each other with shock.

"What did you just say Boo?" studying her tiny face.

"Mama" she said again, tears of joy welling up in Laurens eyes.

"That's right Boo, I'm your mama" she whispered, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"I always thought she'd say dada first, she's such a daddy's girl" she chuckled, making Joey roll his eyes.

"Well I'm glad she said mama first, gorgeous little girl ain't ya Boo" chucking her into the air again.

Lauren sighed sitting back on the bed, watching the interaction between father and daughter. Today had started off the worst day and ended the best. Boo had said her first word and Lauren had some feeling back in her legs. But the fight was far from over, Lauren knew she had a long way to go and It wasn't going to be easy. But watching the two people she loved most, she knew she had something worth fighting for.

"I CANT DO IT" Lauren screeched in her first physiotherapy session. Joey rubbing her back to try calm her down.

"Lauren just one foot at a time" the nurse proclaimed. Lauren of course not listening wanting to do it her own way.

Since gaining the feeling back in her legs a few weeks had passed and the doctors were eager for her to do therapy. Lauren of course more eager than she should have been and pushing herself more than her body could take.

"Babe listen to him please" Joey pleaded, watching Lauren getting more and more frustrated.

"Joey just go please" wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Babe I want to stay and help" he pleaded with her.

"Well you're not, just go please" tears streaming down her face.

"Okay fine, I'll see you later then" he sighed leaving the room, glancing back to Lauren as she began arguing with the nurse again.

Joey arrived back on the square, jumping out of the taxi he walked up the stairs to number 5. Letting himself in knowing the rest of the family were there.

"Joey what you doing back?" Tanya said as they turned their attention from the TV to him.

"Lauren was in therapy, I guess it got a bit too much she asked me to leave" he sighed brushing his hands through his hair.

"She didn't mean it Joe, she's just frustrated, and she doesn't want you to see her weak" Abi chirped up from the other sofa.

"I'm her husband, I'm meant to be there for her" sitting down next to Abi.

"Give it time yeah?" Tanya suggested as they all became engrossed in the TV again, Joeys thoughts strictly on Lauren, worrying how she was getting on.

Joey had been at the Brannings for a few hours now, after having dinner he sat back down with Grace in front of the TV. His phone bleeped a few seconds later.

_Sorry for being a horrible cow babe, I love you From your stupid wife xox_

Joey smirked at the text, feeling a sense of relief that Lauren wasn't annoyed at him still.

**Your forgiven Branning, sorry for pushing you, I love you From your overprotective husband xx**

_Will you come see me? Xox_

**Of course, I'm coming now gorgeous xx**

"Tan can I leave you with Grace, Lauren wants me at the hospital" he called to the kitchen.

"Sure Joe" she replied.

Joey got up from the sofa, kissing a sleepy Grace and handing her to Abi who was more than happy to take her and made his way to the hospital desperate to see Lauren.

Arriving at the hospital, Joey made his way eagerly to Laurens room. Pecking around the door he saw her asleep. Her hair swept across her face. Brushing it away to reveal her face, he sighed at her. She always looked peaceful asleep away from worry.

"BOO" Lauren jolted up from the bed, almost giving Joey a heart attack.

"Ha ha got you, your face" she giggled into the pillow, watching at Joey caught up.

"Right that's it you" tickling her stomach, causing Lauren to wriggle around.

"Hey no fair" she spluttered as he continued to tickle her.

"Mercy" she shouted as Joey finished tickling her.

"Teach you wont it Mrs" as he sat on the edge of her bed, "feeling better?" he question as Lauren seemed more herself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she whispered feeling embarrassed by her outburst earlier.

"You have nothing to be sorry for babe, I still love you.. just" he winked at her playfully.

"Your mum has Boo so I'm staying her tonight, if that's okay?" he questioned, wanting to check she wanted him there.

"Sounds perfect, get in then" she budged herself over making room for him in the bed.

"I was going to sleep in the chair, but if your insist, but no funny business Mrs Branning" he climbed into the bed careful not to hurt her. Lauren resting her head on his chest, feeling as if she was home.

_"I've missed this_" she admitted

**"So have I"** he murmured back drifting off to sleep Lauren wound tightly to his chest.

Safe and Secure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.1

Laurens recovery had been going well, although they hit some road bumps along the way which was expected. Her legs gaining their feeling back and her physiotherapy going well Lauren was on the road to recovery.

"I'm tired, please can we stop now?" Lauren questioned the nurse wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Lauren, it's just a little more now" she replied, waiting for Lauren to make it to the top of the stairs.

Joey watched from the bottom his arms crossed over his chest, his focus never leaving Lauren. She was struggling for sure, but she needed to do this as they had stairs at home. Reaching the top step, Lauren turned around and smiled weakly at Joey feeling completely and utterly exhausted.

"I'll bring her down its fine" Joey nodded at the nurse, walking up the stairs and picking Lauren up to carry her back down.

"She's trying to kill me" she whispered into his ear, Joey laughing at her comment.

"Drama Queen" he muttered back, knowing Lauren was feeling slight annoyance towards the nurse as she had pushed her.

"The sooner I'm out of here the better" climbing back into the hospital bed.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself" his lips brushing against her forehead.

"Well you will have to share me with our daughter at some point" rolling her eye playfully at him.

"I'm sure she won't mind a sleep over at Aunty Alice's when you get out of here" making his intentions perfectly clear.

Lauren reached over the bed, her hand resting on his knee, before sliding it up towards his crutch, her eyes never leaving his as she watched his eyes blaze with desire. Rubbing softly on the material of his trousers she felt him harden beneath her touch.

"Someone is missing me" biting down on her lip seductively.

Joey let a groan escape his lips, as Lauren pulled away her hand giggling to herself.

"Leaving me high and dry, nice one Lo" he replied grabbing a cushion to try and cover himself, in case any nurses came in.

"Sorry baby, but you'll want me even more now" kissing his lips hastily, before laying back on the bed as the doctor came in.

"So Doc when she coming home" Joey quickly quizzing him, Lauren knowing full well why.

"I think you're ready to go tomorrow Lauren, but you will have to come in twice a week for physiotherapy"

"Thanks doctor" smiling as the doctor left the room, glancing over to Joey who was smirking.

"Tomorrow aye? What should we do when I get you home?" raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Sleep, I don't think my backs up to the vigorous exercise" closing her eyes, trying to squint through them to see his reaction.

"What?" Joey seeming a little disheartened

"Joking, god babe you're so easy to get haha" laughing into her pillow.

"Right I'm going to have to love you and leave you, I promised I'd pick up Grace from Alice at 4pm" standing up and pulling on his jacket, turning to Lauren who had put on her best puppy eyes and pout.

"Don't make it harder than it is to leave you" leaning down to kiss her.

"And don't pout it's so sexy" kissing her lips softly, feeling Lauren brush her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Tomorrow gorgeous, love you"

"Love you more" she muttered crossing her arms in protest, watching Joey leave before relaxing again.

The night seemed to drag for Lauren, she had hoped she would fall asleep and then wake and it be morning so she could go, but each minute seemed like an hour causing her just as much frustration.

The same occurred for Joey, who firstly couldn't settle a grouchy Grace, but once doing so sat in front of the TV missing the warmth of Lauren's body against his. Glancing over to the clock it only struck 9pm. Boy this was going to be a long night, sighing he tuned back into the TV.

The morning dawned and unexpectedly Lauren was up at 8am, her bags all packed she had changed into her normal clothing, grateful to be out of PJ's or hospital gowns and was sat waiting on the end of her bed for the discharge papers and Joey.

Feeling impatient she rang his phone.

"Babe where are you?" she quizzed.

"I was asleep in bed, clearly something I expected you to be doing" he muttered wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm waiting to go, I thought you'd be here" she sighed slightly disappointed.

"Lauren since when are you awake before 9am, let alone dressed, showered and ready?" chuckling at her eagerness.

"Jerk" she muttered down the phone before putting down on him rather grumpily.

"Lau.. she put the phone down on me Boo" talking to his daughter who was sitting staring at him.

"I'm in trouble" he said picking her up from the cot and taking to feed her.

Lauren had pretty much enough of waiting for Joey and was slightly annoyed he wasn't as eager as her anymore, after signing the papers she headed for the bus stop. Feeling slightly weak as she waited there, before the bus turned up and she got on heading for home.

Hoping off the bus at Walford, Lauren went straight over to her parents' house, wanting Joey to sweat a little longer.

"Good to see you out of there babe" Max said embracing his daughter, "Where's Joey?" he quizzed expecting him to be with her.

"At home, I busted out of the place as he wasn't ready to get me" she muttered, brushing past Max towards the living room.

"Bit immature babe ain't it? He will be worried" rubbing his head with his hands, remembering how young his daughter actually was in reality.

"Fine I'll go see him" kissing his cheek swiftly and walking over to number 30.

Knocking on the door, she heard Joey rushing to the door, although he didn't expect it to be her.

"Lauren? Babe I was just coming to get you" pulling her into his embrace, feeling Lauren not really responding to it.

Walking past him into the kitchen, seeing Grace in her high chair, she sat down next to her.

"Hey baby" kissing her little hand, watching Grace giggling at the contact.

"Babe?" Joey tilted her chin up to look at him, "What's the matter?" feeling confused at why Lauren seemed slightly distant.

"Nothing, I just thought you would be more excited to have me home is all" brushing his hand away from her face.

"I am babe, I honestly didn't expect you to be up that early otherwise I would have been there" rubbing her back gently trying to comfort her from any insecurities she was facing.

"Promise?" she replied, looking into his eyes now he was crouched in front of her.

"I swear, you being home is all I've ever wanted" kissing her nose which scrunched up at the wetness from the kiss.

"Do you think Alice can have Grace now?" she whispered in his ear, playing with hair on the base of his head.

"Don't think she has much of a choice" he replied, letting his hand trace patterns on her warm thigh.

Grace arrived 20 minutes later, after a quick chat with Lauren she left for the day with Grace.

"Looks like it's just us" walking towards Lauren who had pinned herself against the hallway wall.

"Mmhmm" she nodded feeling his hot breath on her face, then on her neck as he kissed her sweet spot.

"Now what did you say you would do with those legs?" his lips never leaving his neck as they covered each part working his way down to her shirt which he began unbuttoning.

"That I'd wrap them around your waist" she spluttered out trying to catch her breath, as she felt her top being discarded and swiftly followed by her bra.

"That's right, so why are they still on the floor?" before picking her up as she perfectly wrap her legs around his waist, feeling him smirk against her skin as he kissed each breast.

"You have too much clothing on" as she began to pull his top up from his chest chucking it to the floor. Her fingers teasing the button and zip on his jeans, before letting them drop to his ankles as he stepped out of them.

"Take me to bed" she whispered in his ear, sending the electric current down his spine as he crushed his lips to hers and glided their way to the bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed with precision, her legs still tight round his waist, he whipped her from her jeans and knickers. His fingers brushing over her wet folds, teasing only slightly knowing if he went that route neither would last long.

Lauren using her heel pushed his boxers down from his waist exposing his growing bulge, stroking her hand down the length before bucking her hips up to meet his. Feeling wet on wet Joey entered into her, groaning at the sensation he missed so much over the past months. Lauren instantly digging her fingers into his biceps as she tried to regain control of her escaping moans. Thrusting into her harder, he switched their positions rolling over so Lauren sat on top, giving her legs a rest they desperately needed. Holding onto her waist to steady her, her thrust into her softer enjoying the feelings as they neared their peak.

Lauren dropping her head back as she hit hers, screaming out his Joey as she did so, Joey following in sync, coming down as he tried to control his raged breathing.

"_Jesus Lauren"_ he muttered through heavy breaths

**"I am a bit of a saint"** bantering with his Jesus comment.

_"That was no work of a saint, you Lauren Branning are a sinner, and I'd certainly sin again if that's what its like"_ laughing as Lauren blushed.

**"Devil better get to work again"** rolling back on top of him taking charge of their second love making.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for no chapter yesterday I was ill so didn't feel up to it! Enjoy

Chapter 9

Lauren and Joey lay entwined with each other, no words spoken between the pair just the sound of their heartbeats.

"Did I say how good it is to have you home?" Raising his head from her naked chest, looking into her blazing eyes.

"You did, doesn't mean I'll ever get bored of hearing it" she smirked, brushing her feather light fingers through his hair.

Leaning his head back on her chest, Joey delved into deep thoughts, bringing silence back between the pair.

"What you thinking about?" Lauren whispered, noticing Joey's silence.

"I should think about it, but if you hadn't made it, I wouldn't of survived" he replied, trying to keep his tears and emotions in check. He hated to show weakness but sometimes it was all he could do.

"Oh baby, I wasn't going anywhere, I would of made it through back to you" pulling Joey closer and tighter around her body.

"You know your my light at the end of the tunnel right?" tilting his chin up, "Me and you are forever I meant it baby" trying to soothe his bad thoughts and worries.

"I love you even more when you say these things" he replied, placing a kiss on her dry lips.

"They won't ever be just words Joey" pulling him in for a longer kiss, naturally deepening it as he rolled back on top of her.

Their afternoon together soon passed into the evening, Lauren eager to spend some time with Grace, feeling as if she had missed precious time. Picking her up from Alice's, she headed back home where Joey was set making dinner.

"Hello daddy" Lauren popped Grace's head round the kitchen door.

"Now Gracey, I don't think your that tall yet are you babe" reaching for Grace as a giggling Lauren handed her over, "You will be though Boo, got your mums outstanding legs" chucking a cheeky wink to Lauren.

"Behave" she replied, pouring herself a cold orange and sitting down for dinner, "I may have to punish you" glancing at Joey, who practically had his mouth hung open.

"Babe your jaws on the floor" winking back at him, Grace reaching for Lauren.

"Mama" she protested

"Hey gorgeous" Lauren kissing Graces tiny pink cheeks.

"Mummy loves you" watching her daughter snuggling into her chest.

"Yummy mummy" Joey joked about, placing the plates in front of them.

"So much better than hospital food" Lauren said between mouthfuls, not noticing Joey watching her and Grace. For some reason Grace was imitating Lauren's facial expressions exactly.

Joey between glances, he realised just how much Grace was like Lauren.

"What are you laughing at?" Looking up from her food.

"Grace is copying you" he laughed, looking at their daughter who had scrunched up her face just like Laurens.

"Just like mummy aye" nodding her head, Grace following in sync, as the family of three broke into laughter.

Lauren soon settled back into a normal routine at home, Joey and Grace showing their appreciation that she was back every day. Her physiotherapy sessions coming to an end as the doctors found she no longer needed them. Things were finally looking up for Lauren, and for once she felt unstoppable.

"Joey I'm going back to work next week, we need to sort out an arrangement for Grace" she shouted from the bedroom.

"Next week? Bit soon isn't it babe?" not wanting to sound as if he was worried about her.

"Joey stop worrying" she replied.

"I'm not I just want to make sure you're ready for it" walking into their bedroom, pulling Lauren onto his lap.

"I am Joey, I want to work" kissing his crumpled forehead.

"If you're sure, I'll support you, you know that" holding his grip around her waist tighter.

In all honesty he was going to miss her being around the house every day. Only working part time with Max so he could spend more time as Lauren recovered, they had grown closer than anyone could have imagine. Bearing in mind they were pretty close already. They had learnt more about each other the past few weeks than the entire time they knew each other.

_FLASHBACK_

"What's that?" Joey quizzed, brushing his fingers over a scar on Lauren's leg as he sat the opposite end of the bath from her.

"That scar?" she replied, trying to hide the aroused in her voice from his touch.

"Yeah, How did you get it?" his fingers tracing patterns up her leg and down.

"When I was 10, I fell from a tree" she blushed, recalling the event.

"I had climbed it, even though I was told not too, guess I didn't listen back then either" rolling her eyes at herself, "I guess it was just to prove a point" she carried on.

"What point?" interested why a 10 year old would feel the need to prove a point.

"Mum and dad were arguing of course, he had been flirting so, I guess I wanted them to stop focus on something else"

"Like you in a tree" he cut in, trying to understand an emotional young Lauren.

"Yeah, I guess it was to stop their fighting" she sighed recalling the memory, "My dad hasn't changed much aye, but at least Kirsty has gone, might be a fresh start" flicking the water with her fingers.

"Well its true what they say babe, learn something new every day" he replied chuckling to try lighten the mood.

"You don't ever have to feel that way again babe, I promise" stroking her face with his palm.

"Your dad's changed and I'll be here to protect you, just no tree climbing" kissing her cheek softly, feeling her cheeks redden beneath his kiss.

"Oh damn, was just going to climb the tree outside" she replied sarcastically, the old memory going back to what it was meant to be an old memory.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I'm going to miss you" he whispered into her ear, Lauren still perched on his lap.

"Me too, I've loved this past few weeks" wrapping her arms around his neck, "but we've got a life to start living" she replied, brushing her fingers through his brown hair.

_"So how about it babe? May be we could go on the family trip we was meant to go on"_ standing up and pulling Joey with her.

**"Yeah but I'm driving this time, you and cars do not mix Mrs Branning"** watching her blush again.

_"Tell me about it_" she laughed as they headed downstairs to start enjoying life.

This Life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lauren had been rather quite the whole journey, Joey guessing it was her fears of being back in a car again. The insurance company had paid out, allowing Joey to get the same car again much to his delight. Lauren on the other hand found it very unnerving being in a car especially with the two people she loved the most.

"Babe relax your safe with me" trying to soothe her evident nerves.

"I know I know, it's not your driving I'm worried about its other peoples" she replied, glancing at the cars that passed on the other side.

"Lauren babe, it was a freak accident there was nothing you could have done" he replied, slowing down his speed just to take extra caution for her sake.

"Your right, I know" she sighed, turning around to see Grace asleep in her car seat, "She's out like a light" gazing at her beautiful daughter.

"That kid could sleep for England" chuckling at how much Grace could sleep, she definitely took after Lauren in the sleep department, she often was moody when woken up just like Lauren.

"So how much longer driver?" turning back around in her seat.

"Oh driver am I? nice Branning, umm you're looking at 40 minutes" glancing in her rear mirror and switching lanes as they approached the motorway.

"You're a driver and a SatNav rolled into one, lucky me" she replied sarcastically catching Joey's vintage smirk.

"Well I do know my way around a certain area perfectly, if you catch my drift" his smirk still plastered on his face as Lauren playfully slapped him.

"Well I wouldn't say perfectly, think you need to brush up on your skills" her response having that signature Lauren Branning sting.

"You'll be eating your words later" letting one hand off the wheel, rubbing it against her warm thigh feeling Lauren squirm slightly beneath it.

"Behave!" slapping it away before it reached the top.

The drive took roughly the time Joey had estimated, Grace in deep sleep the whole drive, Lauren dipping between sleep occasionally. Parking the car in the designated car park he shook Lauren gently to wake her.

"Baby were here" he whispered into her ear, Lauren stirring instantly.

Looking around, Lauren couldn't quite work out where here was.

"Umm, where exactly are we Joe?" she quizzed, stepping out the car to get Grace from the car seat.

"The Enchanted Forest" he replied, smiling as Lauren's face lit up.

"You kept saying how you wanted to come here so were here" he said, stroking her back, as she held Grace tightly on her hip.

"Can't believe you remembered that baby" reaching up on her tip toes planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I remember everything you say" he replied mimicking her previous sentiments before he proposed.

"You're so romantic" her fingers brushing his cheeks.

"I also brought your sketch book and pencils, thought you could work your magic here, there is so much to see" pulling them from the bag on his back.

"Daddy thought of everything Boo" handing over grace to Joey, who was dying for his attention.

"Right come on then" Taking Laurens hand in his, with Grace tightly in his arms they made their way to the entrance.

The Enchanted Forest was exactly how Lauren imagined it. Beautiful, the surroundings all green, deer's hidden amidst the forest. Children running around, playing with the various activities and gawping at all the animals a story hidden around every corner.

The young couple watched as their daughter took in the sights. Her tiny eyes lighting up constantly. Lauren pulled out her camera as Joey and Grace went ahead, taking precious pictures of them together. Grace giggling in her father's embrace, Joey complete as he held his little girl in his arms that were made for her to sit perfectly in.

After walking a little further they found a quiet spot to sit in. Joey sitting down on the grass, Grace sleeping in his arm, Lauren sat between his legs. Pulling out her sketch book, she leant back against his chest so she was side by side Grace. She began sketching the scenery in front of her. The flowers that lay in a colourful display, the trees providing coverage.

Joey watched in amazement as Lauren created a masterpiece within such a short space of time. He knew her art was fantastic, but when she was relaxed that is when she created her best work.

"That's beautiful babe" he whispered in her ear, watching her cheeks flush red.

"Thanks baby" she replied, shading an area on the page, before setting her pencil and book down and turning to face him.

"Tell me a secret" she blurted out, letting her head rest in her hands.

"I don't keep secrets from your babe" he replied simply, since the last huge secret they had promised never to keep them.

"Well tell me something I don't know, about you" raising her eyebrow as she waited for his reply.

Joey sat silently for a few seconds trying to think of something.

"Okay, well you know the first day we met?"

"Yeah" she replied

"Well, I wasn't drawn to Lucy that day, you were the one who stood out to me, I would of for sure started flirting with you but then you said who you were" brushing her hair from her face.

"Really?" she replied even more intrigued.

"Of course, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Lauren, of course I was drawn to you, then you said we were cousins so I backed off" Lauren blushing at his comment.

"Damn cousins" she muttered.

"But it doesn't matter, because we still got to this point didn't we? Cousins or not, we are meant to be together" pulling her closer into his chest.

"Everything happens for a reason babe, everything with Lucy was a distraction for my growing feelings for you, then everything with Derek" he sighed trying to push away the bad memories of being apart for so long, "We are meant to be" kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you so much" she whispered into his chest, her head resting next to their daughters.

"I love you so much more, you and Grace" kissing both their heads.

"Right now it's your turn to tell me something" breaking the moment, wanting to play the game.

Lauren thought for a moment, she barely kept anything from Joey, expect a few things she felt embarrassed about.

"You know that night when you chucked me out of the club" already feeling embarrassed about recalling that night.

She felt Joey nod in reply.

"How embarrassing, anyways I had tried so hard to look nice so that you would want me that night, but I got so nervous about seeing you, well even being in the same room as you that's why I drank before" she sighed, thinking about how much she relied on alcohol.

Joey titled her chin up so he could look at her, knowing she was probably feeling so insecure at this moment.

"Baby, you did impress me, god you looked hot there hasn't ever been a time when I haven't wanted you, but I was protecting you" hating the memory of himself at that time.

"I know babe" stroking his cheek.

"But never think I don't want you, if I could I would make love to you every second of every day, but I think we would be very tired and unsociable of us" lightening the mood instantly with his typical cheekiness.

"You sure know a way to a women's heart" giggling at the thought of constant love making.

"Maybe you could show me how much you want me when we get home?" pulling herself closer to his lips, deliberately grazing her crutch over his. Joey letting a slight hiss through his teeth as she desperately tried to not harden.

"_There's no maybe_" pressing his lips to hers.

**"Definitely"** she replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its been a while, I've been so so ill! But thought you deserved a new chapter

Chapter 11

Joey lifted a sleeping Grace from the car, holding her close to his body, he made his way over to number 5 so she could spend some time with her grandparents. Lauren made her way into her house with the promise of how much Joey wanted her lingering in her mind. Rushing up stairs she quickly whipped off her top and jeans, changing into Joey's favourite underwear set, the lace red one which complimented her skin tone and long black hair. Pulling her hair loose from the band she let it lay over her shoulders and simply applied a little red lipstick onto her plump lips.

Joey kissed Grace goodbye, handing her over to Max who always cooed over his first grandchild. Letting himself in the house, he kicked off his shoes intent on finding Lauren and keeping his promise.

"Babe?" he called up the stairs waiting for her response.

"Yeah" she called back giving no indication of where she was.

"Don't play games, I've got a promise to follow through with" he replied, walking towards the kitchen.

"Won't find me in there silly" she shouted, letting him know she was upstairs.

"MINX" he said before running up the stairs, bursting into their bedroom expecting to find Lauren there.

"Where are you hiding?" looking confused as he opened the wardrobe door looking for her.

"Down here of course" she replied, making a quick run down the stairs and into the living room.

"You are going to be the death of me women" chasing after her.

Opening the door, he finally found Lauren perched on the edge of one of their chairs, only in her underwear. His favourite underwear.

Joey gulped loudly as his eyes burned as they trailed slowly over her perfect body. The red material covering his favourite parts ever so seductively, yet revealing her model like legs. His eyes run back up her body to meet hers. Lauren biting down on her bottom lip which was stained red.

"Like something you see?" raising her eyebrow braking the sexual silence.

"Your actually trying to kill me" he choked out, feeling the material of his jeans tighten around his growing bulge.

"And why would I do that" standing up and walking towards him, her hips swaying drawing his attention to her lower half.

Brushing his coat from his shoulders letting it drop to the floor. Laurens hands drifted over his chest, his muscles tensing under her touch. His pants tightening once more. Tugging his shirt from his jeans, she began unbuttoning from the bottom, making her way up his chest until they had all been undone. Pushing it down off of his body revealing his naked top half. Lauren felt flutters, biting down on her lip again.

"Like something you see?" mimicking her words.

"You know I do" winking cheekily at him, feeling his hands grip hold of her waist, his fingers touching the lace material on her knickers.

"I still think you have too much clothing Mr Branning" her hands playing with the button on his jeans, then tantalisingly slowly pulled down the zip. She felt his heart rate suddenly speed up as her fingers reached his bulge, teasing it slightly through the material.

Pulling down his jeans from his waist, as they dropped down to his ankles, Joey stepping out of them.

Joey intended to take charge from this point, but found himself being down onto the sofa, Lauren climbing her way up his body, dipping her crutch low as it grazed along his length. Joey hiss through his gritted teeth, Lauren was playing a game of fire and she was winning.

Placing his hands on her bum, he squeezed it, Lauren squirming underneath his touch.

"No touching" she whispered into his ear, taking his hands and pulling them above his head.

"I'm in control" straddling him, once again rubbing herself over his sensitive area, Joey trying to control his breathing. God she was hot when she was in control.

Edging herself back down, she pulled his boxers down, exposing him.

"Lauren?" he watched as she paused, a smirking sweeping her face before she took him in her mouth.

Joey immediately gasping, as he felt he pick up speed, playing with her mouth expertly. His hands falling from behind his head as one knotted in her long black hair as he tried to regain some control of his pending orgasm. Feeling it near, his grip tightened in her hair feeling Lauren smirked against him before he exploded, releasing a groan as he did so.

Finally opening his eyes, he found Lauren crawling back up his body, a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Now you can touch" straddling him again, giving Joey the reins of control back.

"Finally" he whispered, sitting up still holding onto Lauren as she straddled him.

His hands drifted up and down her sides, pushing her hair away from her shoulders exposing her breasts that sat perfectly in her bra. They were bigger since having Grace, which he loved. His hands stopping at them, cupping them, before unhooking her bra and discarding it.

Kissing her lips, as she groaned into his touch on her breasts. Letting go he lifted her up slightly, so effortlessly and tugged her lace knickers from her and settling her back down on her naked lap, gently easing into her, Laurens head tipping back as she felt him fill her. A moan escaping her tight lips as Joey thrust hard into her. His arms wrapping around her firmly as he picked up speed, his thrusts faster and harder, Lauren trying to contain her screams of pleasure as she reached her peak calling out his name roughly, her head collapsing into the crook of his neck, Joey reaching his as he heard her scream his name.

"_Now you know I always want you"_ he whispered lifting her head from his neck.

**"I want you too"** she replied, kissing her warm plump lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You're so beautiful" he whispered to her, his fingers running through her hair that laid upon his chest.

Perching herself up onto her forearms she stared at him, love shining through her brown eyes.

"When did I get so lucky" he continued, his fingers tracing the shape of her pink lips, Lauren staying silent just watching him absorb her.

"You got lucky about 5 minutes ago" she replied, giggling as Joey rolled his eyes.

"I got lucky for a lifetime" he said, pulling her down onto his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"So have I" wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, feeling the warmth between their bodies, content and peaceful.

Both stirred from their sleep an hour later to a peaceful house, Grace staying the night at Max and Tanya's.

"I could lie here forever with you" snuggling into his side, not wanting to move even though her stomach had started to grumble with lack of food.

"So could I, but your tummy sounds hungry and I'd rather you not eat me" he chuckled, shifting to get out of bed, glancing down at Lauren who was now pouting.

"But you look so tasty" she smirked, Joey trying to not get turned on by her sentiment.

"Well what can I say, it's my good looks" winking playfully at her as he shoved on his trackie bottoms, which hung loose around his waist.

"No fair, you look so hot in trackie bottoms, anyone else would look a mess" she said placing Joey's shirt which lay on the floor onto her naked body.

"You look good in my shirt baby, should wear it more often" picking her up off the bed, Lauren naturally wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'll just have to keep undressing you then so I can wear it" kissing his lips, as she shifted herself around his body so he was now giving her a piggy back.

"Baby mumma hungry, chop chop" using her ankles to nudge Joey on.

"Great so now I'm a horse" he muttered, kicking the door open and making their way down the stairs, Lauren giggling as she carried on nudging him.

Lauren dropped down off of his back and jump back up onto one of the work tops.

"Take it, I'm making the food?" raising his eyebrow, looking at Lauren who was intent on doing nothing.

"Sure are baby" she replied sweetly.

"Of course" diving into the fridge to see what he could make.

"Bacon sarnie kay?" he called from the fridge.

"Yummy, yes please baby" she replied still watching him, well mostly his bum which was in perfect position for her to stare at.

Joey clicked his fingers, gaining her attention again, causing Lauren to blush a deep pink that she had been caught staring. Joey began cooking the bacon, feeling the intense gaze of Lauren on him at all times. She could watch him all day in fascination, how did she end up with this gorgeous man?. Joey turned occasionally grinning at her, the silence between them being broken by the occasional giggle from Lauren.

"Dinner is served madam" Placing the plate down in front of her.

"Thankyou sir" she replied, squirting a tonne of ketchup onto her bacon sandwich.

"I have never know someone have so much ketchup in my life" he said bursting into laughter.

"Hey, it's healthy its tomato" trying to justify her obsession.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Branning" as silence fell upon them again whilst they ate, fuelling for the evenings activity.

Moving into the lounge after eating, Lauren was now sitting on Joey, her body curled closely into his. Joey placing his arms protectively around Lauren as they watched the movie. His fingers brushing up and down her bare thigh, sometimes raising higher as she had no underwear on.

"I know your game" she said her head still buried in his chest.

"What game?" he replied, his fingers slowly getting higher.

"That game Mr" grabbing his hand before it reached her and placing it on her waist.

"Spoil sport" he whispered into her ear, Lauren giggling at his remark.

"Snuggles now, touching later" placing a kiss onto his chest, turning her attention back to the film.

The film ended an hour later, Lauren had fallen asleep about half way through, Joey not having the heart to wake her up, when she seemed so peaceful. Shifting slightly so he could carry her up to bed, he lifted himself off the sofa Lauren tight in his arms and made his way up the stairs, placing her down on the bed gently.

Sliding in next to her, he pulled her back into his embrace knowing they both slept better in each other's arms.

"I love you so much" he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too" she croaked, stirring from her sleep.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you babe" trying to soothe her back to sleep, "Go back to sleep" .

He heard no reply from her assuming she had gone back to sleep, he felt her wriggle slightly next to him, before he knew it Lauren had climbed on top of him.

"You're meant to be sleeping" holding her firmly on him.

"Oh if you don't wanna.." putting her best puppy dog eyes on, slowly going to shift off of him, Joey gripping her waist as holding her still.

"Hey not so fast" he commented, Lauren knowing what she was doing.

"I mean if your too tired" running her hands up and down his bare chest, feeling him shift under her touch.

"Shut your face" pulling her face down to his and kissing her fiercely. Lauren rubbing her crutch of his, feeling Joey groan in satisfaction.

Flipping them over so he was now on top, he kissed his way down her neck stopping to suck on her sweet spot, Lauren gasping at the sensation, his kisses sending a fire through her body.

"Joey" she moaned as he kissed around her breasts, taking each one and claiming it over and over again.

Joey feeling himself harden each time she moaned his name, pulling down his trackie bottoms, he discarded them to the side, Lauren smirking as she felt it brush against her thigh as he neared her wet folds.

Entering into her slowly, Lauren gasped, she would never get tired of that feeling when he pushed inside her. Keeping the slow pace, they felt each other expanding, Lauren panting breathlessly as Joey thrust into her a lot harder. Placing his hands above her head and onto the headboard, his thrusts became stronger, Lauren wrapping her legs around his waist to feel more of him within her.

"Fuck Lauren" he panted, before releasing, his hands dropping from the headboard, Lauren groaning seconds later as she found her release.

"God, I will never get tired of that" she commented, wiping the sex sweat from her forehead. Noticing she still had his shirt on.

"It gets better each time" he smirked at her, knowing the will never get bored of each other.

"You would think I was tired" she said laughing, "but I'm just so happy" she screeched standing up and jumping on the bed over Joey, who was underneath her laughing at his wife who was now acting like a 5 year old.

"You'll do yourself an injury babe" he laughed as she bounced around the bed.

"Shut up and join me" Joey putting on some boxers and standing up on the bed to jump with her. Even though they were married and had a child, both were still young and enjoyed moments like these when they could act carefree and immature in each other's embrace.

"Your crazy" he commented sitting down slightly out of breath from jumping, Lauren falling down onto him.

"I know, but it's why you love me" kissing his cheek.

"Certainly one of the reasons babe" brushing the hair from her face.

"Tell me another reason" she replied, sitting up to look at him.

"I love you because your funny, smart, sexy, cute, kind, loving and most of all because you're a good mum" kissing her between each one.

"I'm only a good mum because I have you helping me as an amazing dad" she commented, wanting him to know how much of a good dad he was.

"_Babe?"_ he said sitting up and taking her hands in his.

"**Yeah?"** Lauren noticing the serious tone in his voice.

_"I've been thinking_" he sighed

**"What?"** wanting to know what was on his mind slightly worried that he was hesitating.

_"I think that…"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.1

"**WHAT**" she screeched, jumping up off of the bed, standing at the end arms crossed.

"Lauren calm down" he said, his arms reached out to her.

"**CALM DOWN CALM DOWN**" she continued to scream, anger appearing across her face as she stormed out of the bedroom, stomping down the stairs for further effect.

"Babe" he called after her, putting on his trackie bottoms and running down after her.

"What is going through your mind? Like seriously" she said pacing the living room, the carpet practically wearing away under her stomps.

"I think that was pretty obvious" he smirked, trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

"It isn't a joke Joey" she snapped back.

"I don't understand why your so wound up babe?" placing his hands either side of her, stopping her from pacing.

"Then you don't understand me do you" she replied, shrugging from his hold.

"That was out of line" Joe becoming slightly annoyed at her tone.

"Sorry" she muttered, knowing her comment was below the belt but she was angry.

Joey sat down on the sofa, still watching Lauren as she stood looking out the window. She was glaring, which meant she was pretty pissed off. Turning to face him, her dagger eyes were now pointing straight at him.

"You do know how old I actually am don't you?" she snapped, her face slightly red.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean anything" he replied, trying to reason with her and failing miserably.

"Doesn't matter?" she scoffed.

"No of course not, I thought you would feel the same as me" he replied, watching as her face softened slightly.

"I do feel the same, just not yet babe, I'm 21 not 30" sitting down on the coffee table in front of him taking his hands in hers.

"Then why not now?" stroking her warm cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I'm not ready, I want to get back to work, it's my passion" her face leaning automatically into his touch.

"Okay I understand, let's say no more about it" placing a little kiss onto her lips Lauren smiling as they had laid that issue to bed for a while.

Lauren had finally returned to work, it seemed like she had been away for ages.

"Nice to see you again Lauren, we've had some clients asking for your work so jump straight in" Marge said giving her a swift hug and letting Lauren get on with her work.

Lauren had so much inspiration for her art. The crash being one, she was able to portray her emotions onto the page easily and created some outstanding work. This always resulted in a huge pay check at the end of the month. Wanting to distract Joey away from the subject, which seemed to loom in the back of their minds, she bought him a new watch. A designer watch, which had cost a bomb hoping that it would keep Joey distracted for a while.

Entering into their house Lauren chucked down her bag. Hearing Grace giggling in the front room with Joey she felt a smile sweep across her face.

"There's my two favourite people" sitting down on the carpet next to Joey who had Grace in his lap.

"Mama" she squealed excited to see Lauren.

"Hello my baby" taking Grace from Joey and kissing her daughters pink cheek. Grace had grown so big now, she had taken to crawling expertly knowing walking was next.

"Hello you" kissing Joeys lips whilst Grace crawled around them.

"We missed you" he replied their lips still on one and others.

"Me too" kissing him again, letting it last longer.

"I got you a present" she said getting up and walking to the hallway to get the watch from her bag, she walked back in, stepping over Grace who had paused for a second before crawling again.

"What's this for?" he said raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"A thank you for everything really, you've been so good through all the crash stuff" passing the present bag over to Joey.

"No need to thank me babe, Its what I'm here for" he replied, kissing the hand which passed him the present.

Watching Joey open the present she felt slightly guilty, although she meant it as a thank you she was also using it as a bribe. His eyes lit up as she pulled out the watch from the box.

"Babe this is Armini?" his jaw dropping to the floor as he placed it on his wrist.

"Nothing less for my baby" she said sweetly, feeling a bit better that he liked it so much.

"You shouldn't have babe" standing up and pulling her into a hug, "I love it" kissing her lips passionately.

"Look Boo, look what mummy got daddy" picking his excited daughter up, Grace reaching for the new shiny object on his wrist, her tiny fingers playing with it.

"I think she likes it just as much as me" he muttered to Lauren who stood watching the interaction between Father and Daughter.

"Right I'll start on dinner, just need to give Abs a call" leaving the two watching the TV and closing the living room door behind. Lauren made her way upstairs closing the bedroom door behind her and pulling out her mobile dialling Abi's number.

"Hey Lauren what's up?"

"Abs, need your advice" Lauren sighing down the phone, she hated burdening her sister with her problems but she needed some sisterly advice.

"Sure hit me with it?" Abi said laughing nervously.

Lauren began explaining the situation to Abi, who stayed silent during the phone call until Laurne had finished explaining.

"Wow" Abi said, letting a sigh release from her mouth.

"I know, I don't know how I feel" Lauren replied running her hands through her hair.

"And he's sure?"

"100%, I mean I understand completely just right now I'm not sure" Lauren had now begun pacing the bedroom.

"I think it would be perfect, but it's up to you" Abi replied, trying to make her sister feel better about the situation.

"Your right Abs, thanks see you later" she replied before putting the phone down.

Changing into her comfy clothes Lauren made her way downstairs, peaking her head around the door she lent on the doorframe watching Joey and Grace together. He had begun throwing her lightly up and down, Grace squealing with excitement.

"I love you Boo" placing a little kiss on her nose, Grace resting her tiny hands on his cheek.

"Dada" she said, a breath taking smile sweeping across Joey's face.

"That's right I'm your dada" mimicking her, pulling his daughter close into his chest, Grace curling herself into it just like Lauren did.

**"Joey"** she whispered disturbing the moment, and sitting down next to him.

_"Yeah babe_" he replied, rubbing her arm soothingly.

**"I think we should try for another baby"**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.1

Sorry its been a while, still very ill but trying to update another chapter later

_"I think we should try for another baby"_

Lauren had made that statement almost 8 months ago, yet she wasn't pregnant yet.

"I don't understand" she huffed, looking down at another negative pregnancy test.

"Its okay baby, we haven't been trying for too long" Joey stroked her back soothingly.

"It's not okay, I mean Grace came along almost instantly as soon as I came off the pill, you have like super sperm" she giggled before sighing again.

"Super sperm? Never heard that before" he laughed trying to lighten the mood between them.

"It must be me" she muttered, hoping Joey hadn't heard her.

"Hey look at me, it's not you don't be silly, these things take time" placing a kiss onto her lips, Lauren softening instantly under his touch.

"We can have fun trying though aye?" kissing her lips a little harder this time.

"Suppose" she giggled back deepening the kiss between them.

"MUMMY" Grace bolted into the room, disturbing their moment, Grace as predicted had taken to walking expertly and had a loud voice to match.

"Gracey" her daughter squealed as Lauren picked her up.

"Hungie" she said now sitting between Lauren and Joey.

"She's definitely your kid" Lauren muttered to Joey, making him laugh. Grace certainly had an appetite like Joey.

"Come on then Boo, Daddy get you some food" swinging his daughter up in the air before putting her on his shoulders, leaving Lauren alone in their bedroom.

She sighed looking down at the most recent test. Why wasn't she getting pregnant, they had sex probably more times than a normal couple, without protection of course. Lauren threw it into the bin, getting fed up with the mountains of negative tests she had taken.

"I'm going to mums for a bit" Lauren called through to the kitchen to Joey.

"Laters babe" he called back through the clanking of pots and pans, hearing Grace laugh.

Lauren and Tanya sat down in the living room with coffee's, catching up on their latest news. Tanya informing Lauren that Kirsty had finally left, much to their relief.

"That's great news mum" taking a sip of her hot drink.

"So what's been happening in your world lately honey?" Tanya quizzed

"Umm not much, work has been busy, and well there was something I wanted to talk to you about" she replied biting down on her lip nervously.

"Fire away darling" she said putting her mug on the side giving Lauren her full attention.

"Well me and Joey have been trying for another baby.."

"Oh my god your pregnant aren't you?" Tanya squealed excitedly.

"No mum, that's the problem I can't seem to get pregnant" she sighed resting her head in her hands.

"How long have you been trying for?" she replied concerned for her daughter.

"8 months" tears welling up in her eyes, "What if something's wrong, what if something happened to me when I crashed" bursting into full blown tears, Tanya pulling her eldest into a tight hug.

"Don't cry baby" Tanya whispered holding Lauren close to her, "Tell you what we will go to the doctors tomorrow and get you all checked out" rubbing her back soothingly.

"Okay mum, thanks" she choked through the tears.

Lauren returned home a few hours later, finding an exhausted Joey and Grace asleep on the sofa, Joey covered in chocolate, Grace equally covered.

Feeling equally exhausted and emotionally drained, Lauren shuffled up to bed, climbing into her PJ's she snuggled under the duvet, silently crying to herself before drifting off.

Joey woke up, Grace sprawled out over his chest, standing up softly, not to wake her he walked upstairs to bed, laying her down in her cot, he was surprised to find Lauren asleep on his side of the bed. He noticed small masacra stains down her cheeks, he sighed knowing she had been crying.

Sliding in beside her he pulled her into his body, kissing the top of her head.

"Joey" she murmured

"Yeah babe" he replied, letting his fingers run through her hair.

"I'm sorry" her voice breaking slightly

"What for?" the surprise in his voice evident

"Not being able to get pregnant" she whispered.

"Baby, we will it's not your fault" he replied tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you more" he replied kissing her lips before they fell asleep.

"MUMMY DADDY MUMMY DADDY" Grace screeched at 7am the following morning.

Lauren didn't respond except pull a pillow over her head.

"Gracey please babe its early" Joey called over to his wide awake daughter who was standing up in her cot staring at him.

"DADDY DADDY DADDY" she continued almost sang.

Joey laughed, rolling out of bed picking up Grace and bringing her back to bed with him.

"Boo lay down with Daddy and Mummy" tucking her into bed with them, as the three of them went back to sleep.

"I love our daughter" he whispered to Lauren who pulled her head out from under the pillow.

"Me too, we will have another one soon I bet" she replied, feeling more hopeful than the previous night.

"Sure will" kissing both his girls heads.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Laurens back hit the soft bedding, Joey peppering kisses all the way up her body from her feet. Pulling down her tights from her slim toned legs, he placed his lips on the inside of her thigh, feeling Lauren squirm underneath him, he smirked before kissing closer to her core.

Lauren let a groan escape her plump lips, her fingers knotting in his brown hair, yanking him by his t-shirt so his lips met hers she rolled on top taking charge. Pulling the tight top over his head, she ran her fingers down his chiselled chest, feeling his muscles under her fingers getting aroused further.

Grinding her crutch over his as she unzipped his jeans and pushed the down his legs followed by his Calvin Klein boxers, which were her favourite, she left him naked underneath her as she whipped off the dress she was wearing, skilfully unhooking her bra and flinging across the room.

Feeling his hands creep from her tiny waist up to her fuller chest, her grasped them with his hands, playing as she titled her head back in pleasure, Joey hardening instantly as he watched her come apart in front of him.

Expertly sliding his growing length into her, he released a pent up sexual groan, forcing Lauren to let a gasp escape her lips as he filled her. Switching positions so he was now on top, she wrapped her legs around his waist to feel more of him.

Thrusting harder into her, hearing constant satisfying moans come from her mouth.

"Fuck Lauren" biting down on her shoulder.

Sucking on her sweet spot on her neck, he marked her as his. Lauren clawed into his shoulders as she reached her final moments before she climaxed.

"Joey" she screamed finally hitting her peak, Joey falling straight behind her.

Rolling off of an exhausted Lauren, he tried to catch his breath. Pulling Lauren into his sweaty embrace, brushing the stray hair from her face.

"Think we made a baby?" he quizzed feeling pretty smug at how amazing that was.

"I hope so" she replied, kissing his chest as she got comfortable.

"It will happen Lo, it is meant to be" he said.

"I know babe, just want a baby now" she whispered, rubbing her naked stomach.

The weeks went by, Lauren and Joey deciding to carry on as normal and not put too much pressure on the baby idea. If it was going to happen it would, Lauren no longer bought pregnancy tests she would leave it to mother nature to let her know. Instead they focused all their attention on the daughter they did have. Enjoying watching her growing up. Walking and talking, her beauty indescribable.

Joey had taken Grace to the car lot with him, as Alice was ill. Lauren going off to work as she had major projects to finish.

"Gandaaaa" she squealed as they walked through the doors of the office spotting Max.

"There's my little Boo" reaching out for his granddaughter and sitting her down on his lap.

"She's here for the day, Al is ill" Joey commented sitting down at his desk, pulling out the days paper work.

"We won't get much work done then" Max laughed, already distracted as Grace knocked over the pen pot.

"She is just too cute" Joey muttered, feeling himself watching Grace more than the work he had in hand.

"Grace is a spit of Lauren when she was this age" he said brushing his Granddaughters hair.

"Really?" Joey quizzed genuinely interested.

"Yeah, Lauren had the same beautiful long dark hair that curled, the rosey cheeks" Max smiled at the memory of his eldest.

"I bet she also had everyone wrapped around her little finger like Grace" Joey chuckled imagining a little Lauren demanding.

"Too right, it's these Branning girls they just get what they want" he replied, setting Grace down on her feet as she began waddling around the office, picking up and playing with bits of paper.

"She's gunna be a heart breaker Joe" turning back to his paper work.

"She isn't aloud a boyfriend till she's 30" he muttered, his primal protection instincts kicking in.

"That's what I said, problem is these women know what they want, I didn't get a say whether Lauren could date you, she told me that you were going to be together end of" he chuckled, Joey blushing at Laurens determination.

"I've got no chance then if she is like Lauren" Joey watching his little girl sitting on the floor throwing the pens, but he hoped she was like Lauren, he loved everything about her and if their daughter was exactly like her he would die a happy man, although he would spend his life giving in.

After tidying a now very messy office, Joey and Grace made their way home, Lauren arriving half and hour before they did.

"Hey babe" he called through to the kitchen as he heard Lauren cooking dinner.

"Hey gorgeous" she called back, "Where's my baby?".

"Mummy" Grace waddled towards the kitchen Joey in pursuit.

"There's my baby" picking her up and kissing her pink cheeks.

"How was your day?" she quizzed Joey, sliding Grace onto her hip.

"Good, except this madam destroyed the office, coloured in your dads bald head and peed on a contract" trying not to laugh.

Lauren burst into fits of laughter, Grace giggling beside her.

"It's good to see you laugh babe" he commented, enjoying the expression on his wife's face.

"Can't help having a funny baby can we" kissing Grace again, giving her back to Joey as she set up dinner.

Both headed for bed, feeling exhausted as the day felt longer than usual. Joey lay in bed wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back closer to his front.

Lauren spent most the night tossing and turning, which didn't go unnoticed by Joey who was frequently awoken when Lauren wasn't in his arms.

"Babe you okay?" he whispered to her, trying not to wake Grace.

"I'm going to be sick" she choked out, rushing to the toilet most of her dinner being rejected from her slim body.

"I don't think I cooked the chicken for long enough" she muttered wiping her mouth with a flannel.

"Probably food poisoning baby" lifting her weak body up and carrying her back to bed.

**Chapter 16 spoiler**

_"Two?" she gasped, her hand instantly hitting her mouth to try rein in the shock._

_"Bloody hell" Joey muttered sitting down on the chair before his legs gave way._

_"Mum is going to have a fit" she replied, her head in her hands._

_"I'm going to have a fit" Joey said_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The wave of sickness passed a few days later with no other signs of illness.

"Thank god that's over" she sighed feeling much better than she had been.

"Yeah wasn't very pleasant babe" Joey replied rubbing her back softly, " I was kind of hoping it was morning sickness to be fair though" he sighed looking up at Lauren.

"That hadn't even crossed my mind" curiosity arising in her voice.

"Maybe we should buy a test, I mean it's worth a go right?" he quizzed secretly hoping for the positive result.

"Sure go ahead baby, I'll look after Grace" she replied, picking up Grace from her cot and taking her downstairs.

Joey practically raced over to the minute mart picking up a pregnancy test and returning home seconds later.

"Okay don't get your hopes up babe" Lauren said taking the test from Joey and going to the toilet.

Joey had crossed his fingers so hard they were now beginning to hurt a little. Desperate for a larger family with Lauren he had hoped this was the moment when they got the news they were having another baby.

"Okay so its peed on" she shouted from the toilet, laughing at little nervously.

"So gross babe" he replied, picking up Grace from the living room and rushing upstairs to wait for the results.

"Why do these three minutes seem like three hours" he muttered pacing slightly with Grace on his hip.

"It just does baby, I think every couple thinks the same" glancing down at the test then back up to Joey.

Laurens alarm on her phone rang, signalling the three minutes were up. Picking up the test from the side, Joey sat down next to Lauren with Grace.

"It's positive" she choked, complete and utter shock consuming her.

"What did you just say?" He said, looking from the test to Lauren.

"Getting another baby Daddy" she smirked, leaning in and kissing him, Grace squealing as she did so.

"Oh my god, we're having another baby" he shouted, picking up Lauren with his free arm and pulling her into his embrace.

"Grace, you're going to have a little brother or sister" he said to his little girl who didn't quite understand but seem just as excited as her parents.

"Told you we could do it" he murmured against her lips.

"Super sperm" she giggled, finally taking the news in, "I'm going to book doctors, I wonder how far along I am" picking up her mobile and dialling the doctors.

Arriving at the doctors a week later, the young couple walked through hand in hand excited at the prospect of seeing their baby for the first time. Sitting down in the waiting area, Lauren glanced down at Joey's knee which had been bouncing up and down since they had arrived.

"Stop fidgeting" she whispered to him, placing her hand on his knee bringing it to a holt.

"I'm just so nervous and I'm not even carrying the baby" he chuckled nervously.

"God help us if you were" she muttered, smirking at Joey as he caught wind of her comment.

"Mrs Branning" the receptionist called, "Dr Green will see you in room 5", pointing down the corridor.

"Come on you" dragging Joey up onto his feet and pulling him along behind her.

"Hi Lauren, I'm Dr Green so you are here for pregnancy tests and a possible scan?" she questioned, letting Lauren jump up onto the chair.

"Yep, my husband is here too" she smiled, softening Joey's tense posture.

"Nice too meet you, okay Lauren if you're ready" the doctor began proceeding with the tests, Joey watching as Laurens top was pulled up exposing her tummy. She definitely looked pregnant a small bump appearing similar to when she had Grace.

"Okay Lauren, Joey I can confirm you are pregnant congratulations" Dr Green said setting up the sonogram machine.

"Shall we take a look at how far along you are?" she questioned getting Laurens approval to apply the cold gel to her belly. Joey reaching over and taking his wives hand in his giving it a tight squeeze.

"Right well from your measurements and looking at the screen I would say you are roughly 4 months pregnant".

Joey glanced at Lauren in shock, she had been pregnant for so long yet neither of them noticed anything.

"There is something else" Dr Green said turning the screen towards them.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" panic arising in Laurens voice, Joey stroking her hair to try to calm her.

"Well I can tell you now, I can see more than one baby" she announced, Laurens jaw dropping to the floor, Joey equally as shocked.

"Two?" she gasped, her hand instantly hitting her mouth to try rein in the shock.

"Bloody hell" Joey muttered sitting down on the chair before his legs gave way.

"Mum is going to have a fit" she replied, her head in her hands.

"I'm going to have a fit" Joey said

"Yes congratulations you are having twins" Dr Green said again, "I will leave you for a moment, print off a picture of your babies" getting up and exiting the rooms.

"Baby, we're having twins" Lauren finally focusing on Joey who was still in a state of shock, "Your bloody sperm" she muttered titling his face to look at her.

"Shall we find out what we are having?" Joey breaking out of his trance, cupping Laurens cheeks and pulling her in for a swift kiss.

"Yes please" she squealed with excitement.

"Your going to be huge" Joey placed his hand over her small tummy, imagining what size she would be with twins.

"Thanks, don't need to remind me, I was huge with one baby let alone 2" putting her hand on top of Joey's a smile breaking through her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, I have your pictures" Dr Green handed Joey the sonogram pictures, Joey feeling slightly overwhelmed at the sight of his two babies in the warm protection of Laurens stomach.

"Can we find out the sex of the babies?" Lauren questioned, looking from the picture to the Doctor who had the notes in front of her.

"Sure can guys let me see", browsing through the notes she reached the point where the sex was written, " Looks like your having a girl and a boy" she smiled widely.

"A girl and a boy, Oh my god" Lauren burst into to tears of happiness.

"Come here" Joey pulled her into a tight hug.

**"Sorry I'm just so overwhelmed, can't believe we are having twins and they are both different, when did we get so lucky"**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The journey home consisted of nothing but baby talk. Minutes ago the young couple found out they were not only pregnant but also with twins. Neither expected that twist in events. Lauren only 21 and Joey 25 they weren't entirely sure how they would cope with three children before they are even 30. Nevertheless they were excited for the future, their new babies and watching all three children grow.

"I bet our little boy looks exactly like you" Lauren glanced over to Joey who was driving.

"Well I would be worried if our son looked like a girl like you" he chuckled sarcastically, "Our baby girl is going to be a spitting image of you and Grace".

"How are we going to cope Joe? Three children it's going to be madness" she sighed her mind heavy with all her worries and thoughts.

"Baby we always cope don't we, through thick and thin it is always us that pull through" rubbing her thigh gently, trying to soothe the creased lines appearing on her forehead.

Pulling up at the square, Joey helped Lauren from the car as they walked hand in hand over to number 5 to share the news.

"Hey guys" Tanya greeted them at the door leaving it open and walking into the living room where the rest of the family were watching TV.

"Hey you lot" Lauren stood in front of the TV to gain their attention. "We have something to tell you" Joey continued taking her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" Abi chirped up, looking over to Alice who seemed as confused as she was.

"I'm pregnant" Lauren exclaimed, Abi jumping up to pull her sister into a hug as Tanya joined them. Alice rushing over to Joey to congratulate them, Max patting him on the back and kissing Laurens cheek.

"There is something else though" Joey said, squeezing Laurens hand tightly. Noticing the family looking confused.

"What is it honey?" Tanya rubbed Laurens back edging her on to tell them.

"**I'm carrying twins**" she proclaimed, everyone in the room gasping, "I don't think they expected that" Joey whispered in her ear causing Lauren to giggle.

"OH MY GOD" screeched Abi practically jumping up and down on the spot giving her sister another hug, Alice mimicking the same sentiments.

Lauren noticed Max and Tanya stayed silent, she guessed they were taking it in.

"Mum, Dad?" she whispered almost frightened to speak.

"Do you think your ready for this babe?" Max spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"I love my babies and they aren't even here yet, I'm positive I'm ready, we're ready" pulling Joey closer to her body.

"Three children Lauren, I know what it's like, hard work" Tanya stood with her arms crossed, she was only thinking of her daughters best interest.

"I know mum, but we're doing this and we would love your support" rubbing her tummy softly, hoping her mum would support them through it.

"Of course I will honey, I'm happy for you" kissing her eldest cheek and pulling Joey in for a hug. "Just hope your prepared darling".

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the family house, more Brannings popping around to hear the news. Joey had tried to explain to Grace that mummy had her little brother and sister in her tummy, but trying to explain it to a baby herself was difficult. He watched as his little girl rested her tiny head on Laurens tummy, placing little kisses on it and snuggling close.

"I think she understands" he murmured to Lauren who was rather sleepy at this point.

"She's a clever girl that's why" smiling at her daughter who was sound asleep on her protruding stomach.

"Think we need to take you and Grace home, you look tired babe" stroking the hair from her face and lifting Grace from Lauren and holding her closer to his chest.

"Were off Max, see you tomorrow" trying to keep his voice quiet so Grace didn't wake up.

"See you guys" kissing Laurens cheek and shutting the front door behind them as they made their way over to their house.

"Night beautiful" Joey whispered to Grace kissing her pink cheeks and laying her down in the cot.

"My other beautiful, needs her bed too" pulling Lauren into the bedroom, and began to undress her. Gently taking her arms out of the sleeves of her top and pulling down her leggings, he placed one of his tops over her head.

"Mumma tired" she murmured as he covered her with the duvet and slid in next to her.

"That's because mumma carrying two babies" he replied pulling her into his chest, her bump pressing up against his side.

"You're so beautiful Lauren" his hand stroking through her hair as she mumbled something sleepily. He knew what she was saying and replied "I love you too" as the young couple fell fast asleep.

_2 months later…_

"JOEY" screeched Lauren from their bedroom.

"NOTHING FITS" she screeched again.

Joey entered the room with Grace on his hip, Laughing at Lauren who had tried to put one of her normal tops on and failed miserably.

"Baby nothing fits because your 7 months pregnant with twins" sitting down next to her, placing his cold hand on her flustered cheeks.

Grace reached down pressing her lips to her large bump, she had been doing that all the time as it grew and grew providing a nest for their new additions to the family.

"Put on my plain back top with your leggings you will look normal in that" Joey chucked her his top, Lauren still having a grumpy expression plastered on her face, "I'll give Alice some money to get you some more clothes" noticing Laurens expression changing at the prospect of new clothing.

"You got all the ideas baby" kissing his lips softly.

"Eww" squealed Grace who took to bouncing on the bed.

"Not eww baby" Joey swept her up in his arms, chucking her up in the air.

"Fancy chucking me up in the air Joe" watching Joey throwing their daughter effortlessly.

"I don't even think I could get you an inch of the floor baby, not with our twinnies in their" his hand now stroking her big tummy.

"No fair" she pouted, Joey placing a kiss on her pouting lips, making her smirk deeper into the kiss, Joey laid her back on the bed, his hand trailing up and down her body.

"No you, doing that lead onto something else which resulted in these in here" slapping his hand away from her covered core.

"Tease, laying in you underwear you know what it does" his hand now resting on the bump, feeling his children kick beneath his fingers.

"See they are telling you off now" she smirked, occasionally wincing at the hard kicks from the babies.

**"Naughty daddy**" she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lauren had become increasing uncomfortable as the twins continued to grow within her, her stomach protruding out further than anyone could imagine. With only a few weeks left of pregnancy Lauren had taken to almost complete bed rest fearing she could go into labour at any point and usually it would be in the most inconvenient place. Joey had gone into overdrive preparing the bedrooms, Grace having been settled in her own room and then proceeding to decorate the second bedroom for the twins, knowing it would be too much to have them in their bedroom.

"All done" Joey sighed wiping his sweaty brow as he stood in the centre of the new babies room.

"It's perfect babe" glancing around the room taking in the small details, perfect for a boy and a girl. Light yellow walls with a white blind and curtains, two cots set at the side of the room opposite the wardrobes.

"Not long now" he said pulling Lauren to his side, rubbing her large tummy.

"I know, I can't wait to be slim again" she chuckled, seeing Joey roll his eyes.

"I think you look beautiful all the time, slim or not" he replied truthfully.

Lauren blushed her pinkest, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her head in his chest, she couldn't wait to feel him within her again, the way their bodies connected as one. The sounds that escaped from each others lips, how they made each other get lost and feel the imaginable.

"Right I'm popping back to the car lot for an hour or two" Joey said kissing her hair softly as he walked downstairs.

"You need to get into bed" he practically demanded as he pulled on his coat.

"But I'll be bored" crossing her arms and pouting like a small child.

"Tough, bed now" sending her back upstairs, following closely behind her so she didn't fall.

"Such a meanie" she said grumpily as she got into bed.

"You love it, I love you" he murmured against her lips, pecking them once before leaving for the car lot.

Lauren sat in their big double bed for a few hours, managing to sleep for a little while before being woken up as the babies kicked. Sighing heavily from how bored she was getting herself out of bed, her feet sliding into her slippers and made her way to the stairs. Shifting uncomfortably she stepped carefully down the steps, one hand holding tightly to the banisters the other rubbing her tummy. In one swift moment she lost her footing, the slipper catching on the step as she neared the bottom, gasping she tried clinging onto the banister as she tripped, not managing to reach it in time, choosing to wrap her arms around her bump she fell from the step that was 6th from the bottom.

Her head hit the hallway floor as she let out an ear shattering scream of pain, feeling an overwhelming sensation of light headedness her vision became blurry, trying to reach for her mobile that lay across the hallway, her fingers stretched out for it missing it by a few millimetres. The feeling of tiredness taking over as she drifted in and out of consciousness, her arms still wound around her children.

Joey checked his phone again, no missed calls, he chuckled Lauren had most likely gone to sleep knowing the exhaustion of carrying two babies had taken its toll.

"Pub Joe?" Max called over to him as they prepared to leave the car lot.

"Yeah why not, I'll just text Lauren" he replied, texting Lauren he wouldn't be too long.

Heading over to The Vic, Joey and Max ordered their pints, sitting down with Jack they began discussing the general topics of football and models, Joey's thoughts flicking between the football score and Lauren who was at home.

The sound of sirens filled the early evening air. The residents of Albert Square moving from the pub onto the pavement to see what was going on. Joey, Max and Jack joining them out of curiosity. Watching as an ambulance swung around the corner Joey watched as it made it's way around the square stopping in front of number 30.

"Wait that's my house" he blurted out as he ran over to the house, the Branning brothers in hot pursuit.

"LAUREN" he screamed as he witnessed her body being brought out on a stretcher her eyes tightly shut as she failed to respond.

"What's happened?" taking her hand in his as she climbed in the ambulance with her.

_Flashback_

"Lauren darling it's only me" Tanya said popping her spare key into the door, turning to unlock the front door of number 30.

Tanya gasped as she saw her eldest lying on the floor, blood trickling from her head, but also stains of blood on her leggings.

"Darling, Lauren can you hear me" Tanya stroking her daughters hair away from her face. Pulling her phone from her bag her hands shaking she dialled 999.

"999 what's your emergency?" the operator spoke

"It's my daughter, she's pregnant with twins it appears she fell from the stairs" Tanya said feeling sick to her stomach.

"I'm not sure how long she has been lying here, please send an ambulance" she practically cried, holding her daughter close to her.

_End of Flashback_

"Lauren baby can you hear me" Joey said, as they led her through the hospital to A&E.

"Mr Branning can you stand back please" the Doctor said, moving towards Lauren with a team of nurses as tubes and wires became connected to her body.

"I see blood stains on her leggings, this may be vaginal bleeding as she is pregnant we need a scan on the babies now" shouted a nurse prompting another to bring over a large machine as the curtain was pulled around her bed.

Joey felt sick rising in his throat, running for the nearest sink he threw up. His body shaking uncontrollably. How could this have happened, he had only just got her back from her last accident and here she was back in hospital for another, her life and their children's hanging in the balance.

"**We're loosing her**" Joey heard the Doctor say as another machine was brought over. Joey pushing through the curtains as he watched in horror as they tried to revive her, the machine sounding off, the line running dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"And she's back" the nursing staff sighing with relief. The monitor bleeping signalling her strong heartbeat, Laurens eye lids fluttering as she went between consciousness.

Joey stood at her bedside, her hand grasped in his.

"It's okay babe I'm right here" he said to her as her eyes met with his.

"Mr Branning we are slightly concerned at the amount of blood Lauren has lost as what effect this has had on the babies so we are taking her now for an emergency caesarean" the Doctor announced as the nurses prepared to take Lauren down to theatre.

"They will be okay right?" the panic in his voice rising as he fought to stay calm for Lauren's sake.

"We will try our best" patting Joey lightly on his shoulder, "you're welcome to be in theatre with us" he also stated, Joey feeling slightly better.

"Thank you" Joey stated, his finger still entwined with Lauren's as they moved her hospital bed down to theatre.

He watched as the staff prepared the room for the delivery, washing their hands and placing on latex gloves and masks. Glancing around him saw one nurse preparing a needle and another with gas and air. Shaking slightly he felt Lauren clutch onto his hand tight as she knew what was about to happen.

"It's okay baby, I will be with you all the way" her creased forehead relaxing.

"Okay Lauren you're going to feel a small pinch of a needle, so you feel no pain" The doctor making it clear to Lauren.

She nodded nervously as she winced at the small needle entering her skin, then relaxing again as it withdraw.

Joey watched as the team began the caesarean, Lauren watching his face as he stood beside her. His eyes lit up as the doctor brought out their baby girl who was crying, the sound they were desperate to hear, taking her over to a small table where a midwife wiped her down and wrapped her tiny frame in a blanket.

"Here you go daddy your little girl" passing her over to Joey who had tears in his eyes, bending down beside Lauren he showed her their little girl, a smile of relief wiping across her face.

"Eva Jade this is your mummy" Joey whispered to the little girl who had stopped crying, out the corner of his eye he saw the doctor pull out their little boy, the difference was he wasn't crying.

"Why isn't he crying?" Joey said standing up with Eva in his arms the panic set in.

"Nurse we need the respirator now, he isn't breathing" taking the tiny boy over to the table, Joey watched in horror as they tried to revive his son, his body almost a blue colour.

"Joey what is happening" Lauren croaked, she couldn't see anything behind the sheet that was above her stomach.

"JOEY" she shouted this time, tears streaming from her face.

"He.. he isn't breathing" he choked out, the tears falling freely from his eyes.

"NO" she cried, her own breathing becoming erratic from fear.

"Baby calm down" Joey turned to face Lauren, who could barely breathe from the amount she was crying trying to move to see her son she became more frustrated as the sweat dripped down her forehead.

One of the free nurses taking Eva from Joey so he could calm Lauren down.

"He's going to be okay Lauren, calm down" he was now pinning her body down as she fought against him, her face becoming redder, the tears fiercer than before.

"**LAUREN PULL IT TOGETHER**" he practically shouted as she snapped out of it, trying to control her breathing and stopped fighting against his hold.

"My baby" she sobbed into his chest.

"We've got a pulse guys, he's breathing" the doctor called over to the young couple, watching as their faces lit up and they heard that all important cry from their little boy. Joey watched as his son was put into an incubator, his tiny chest rising and falling.

"The babies are okay?" Laurens heading resting back down on the pillow as she smiled ecstatically.

"The babies are okay Lauren" Joey stroking her wet hair from her face. "You scared me there babe, do that again I won't be so forgiving" he chuckled, kissing his wife passionately.

"I thought I'd lost you" he murmured against her lips.

"I'm sorry" the tears forming in her eyes again, "I could of ruined everything because I didn't listen" the tears flowing freely from her face.

"It was an accident honey, don't blame yourself" holding her close to his body.

"Lauren, Joey would you like to hold your son?" the midwife questioned bringing him over in a blanket.

"Please" Joey replied holding his arms out for him.

The midwife placed their son in his arms, the little boy stirring in his father's embrace, Lauren staring at him adoringly. She knew Joey had always wanted a son, and their connection and bond would be one that was unbreakable.

Joey bent down to Lauren's level, her fingers stroking her son's cheek. She was right he was a spitting image of Joey. The same face shape, his features matching Joey's exactly.

"He has your cute nose" she whispered, trying not to wake her son.

"Of course you do Charlie B" he replied kissing his sons little nose.

_"Joey, Lauren, Grace, Eva & Charlie"_ Lauren whispered, smiling as she said the names of their family.

**"Sounds perfect baby"** he replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Final chapter for this story, I thought it was appropriate and I didn't want to drag this one out as I love it too much. I will write a short sequel to it set in the future thanks to an idea from ClairM! Thank you for all your amazing comments! ENJOY

Chapter 20

"Hey darling" Tanya and Max popped their head around the hospital room door. Smiling as they saw Lauren sat up in bed with Charlie in her arms, Joey on the chair next to her with Eva.

"We've brought someone to see you both" Tanya walking in the room, Grace holding onto her hand.

"Mummy" Grace squealed, letting go of her nans hand and running to the bed side, trying to get on but failing miserably.

"Come here Boo" Max lifted her up onto the bed, watching as Grace wrapped her little arms around Lauren, snuggling into her side.

"Hey baby, I've missed you" kissing her daughters head softly.

"Miss you mummy" she replied, before bouncing over to Joey who had passed Eva to Tanya.

"Hey little girl Daddy has missed you" picking up his first child and holding her close to his chest. Every minute away from her was painful, he missed his little ray of sunshine when she wasn't around.

"Daddy" her little lips kissing her cheeks.

"Gracey, want to meet your little brother and sister" he questioned her, Grace's face creasing with confusion before slightly understanding and nodding.

"This is Charlie" putting Grace back down on the bed with Lauren and watching as she stroked his soft new born cheeks.

"LeeLee" she said trying to say his name but only managing the end bit. The rest of the family laughing at how hard she was trying.

"Good girl" Lauren replied, kissing her head, as Joey picked her back up again.

"And this is Eva" sitting Grace on his hip, showing the other baby which was in Tanya's arm.

"Eva" she said perfectly finding her little sisters name easier to say then her brothers.

"Got it in one my bright girl" Joey kissed her cheek.

"So proud of you babe" Max said perching on the bedside next to Lauren.

"Thanks dad" she replied, glancing down at her little boy who was fast asleep.

"Want to hold dad?" lifting Charlie up and passing him to Max.

"Hey Charlie B" rocking his grandson slowly, "I'm guessing the B is for Branning?" Max enquired.

"Well sort of" Lauren replied, "It's also for his middle name, Bradley" she said watching her dads face light up.

"Thanks babe" kissing her daughters cheek trying to supress his emotion.

"It was meant to be dad" she said, hugging him close to her.

"Right were going to leave you guys to it, we will see you at home tomorrow" Tanya said getting up and kissing Joey and then Lauren.

"Bye mum, dad" waving to them as they left the room, leaving the young couple and their little family.

"We've got three children" Lauren suddenly proclaimed bursting into laughter at the realisation.

"Good to see you can count babe" Joey replied sarcastically, making Lauren laugh more. "Good to see you laugh babe, especially after the last few days we've had" he sighed, thinking about how he could of lost Lauren and the babies.

"Makes us stronger though Joe" she replied, still smiling.

"Just no more accidents you, don't think I can face the feeling of losing you again" he replied honestly. The accidents had made him fear the loss of Lauren. She was everything to him and without her his life would fall apart.

"Lucky I've got a big strong sexy husband to take care of me aye? Actually can you tell me when he arrives" she smirked, winking at Joey who had rolled his eyes at her.

"You wait till your home, I'll make sure you know for certain who your husband is" kissing her lips passionately making Lauren gasp.

"Please not in front of our children" she giggled, loving the sound of the word children signifying they had more than one child now.

"You're lucky they are here or you would be in trouble Mrs Branning" pecking her lips again and turning to pick up Grace who was desperate for some Daddy attention.

"You should take her home babe, spend some time alone with her tomorrow everything changes when we bring home the twins" she sighed, feeling overwhelmed slightly.

"Okay babe, come on Boo" Lauren kissing her daughters cheek then Joey waving them off.

Lauren looked around her hospital room, looking to her side she smiled contently at her two new born in cots side by side each other. Perfect as they could be, both identical yet small features which broke them apart.

"Three children" she murmured to herself. Never had she pictured her life to turn out how it had. Married to her older cousin, the love of her life the one person she could truly depend on. Pregnant within a few months of marriage with their first child, their saving Grace. Surviving a car crash, battling the prospect of never walking again and overcoming that, proving Lauren Branning was stronger than she thought. Falling pregnant again, but with twins changing the whole dynamic of their family before they were even 30. Nearly dying again, nearly losing her babies this time, but once again fighting the odds, everyone in perfect health.

Picking up her mobile, she called the most familiar number, the person answering it instantly although she knew he would.

"I love you" she said, that breath taking smile appearing across her small face once again. Never had she loved someone so much as Joey, he was her life line.

"I love you more" he replied, the happiness apparent in his voice.

"We're going to be okay baby" she said, knowing full well her words spoke the truth.

"I know we are Mrs Branning, see you tomorrow gorgeous, I love you" he said, hearing Grace kissing down the phone.

"I love you too Mr Branning, kisses to my baby" putting down her phone on the bed side table.

Calling one of the nurses in, she sat up in bed, her two newest additions, resting on a pillow on her legs, facing her. She watched as they shuffled and wriggled in their blankets. Smiling as they both opened their tiny eyes, staring straight into their mothers.

"I love you my little ones" her heart melting as little smiles came across their faces.

"I'm going to be the best mummy you could ever had, Daddy will be the best and Grace she will be the most amazing older sister" Her heart finally feeling complete as the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle of her life fit into place.

Smiling contently she whispered to her babies,

**"This Life, is my life"**


End file.
